Shadow's Light
by Kurai Malik
Summary: Darkness shall corrupt the innocent,starting with the lightest of the lights. I changed my name!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer:Own nothing. **************************************************************************** * ~(Bakura's POV)~  
  
Man this book is good.If you don't know I'm reading a horror book.Its very good,lots of blood.Its called'The Last Vampire 4:Phantom'.I'm currently at the part where she finds out what her daughter really is.I yawn.Damn,right at the good part too.Oh well I'll finish later.  
  
~(Normal POV)~  
  
Bakura walks to the book shelf,done reading for the night.'If Ryou's afraid of violence so much,why does he have so many books about it,'he thought.His hikari hadn't been known to be the tough guy.Just the thought of blood made him scared,but Ryou can be tough when he wants to.Bakura had to learn first hand though.  
  
After putting his book away,Bakura started to climb the stairs.Why he didn't just return to the ring was because he felt like walikng.'I should stop lying in the chair and just lie on the couch.'Everytime Bakura got his hands on a book he liked,he would lie in favorite chair,and stay there for hours.Thus resulting in him getting cramps.'Really need to move around more often'.He was barely up the stairs when something.....  
  
CRASH!  
  
/YAMI!/  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
//Ryou what's wrong?!//  
  
/No!G-GET AWAY!/  
  
//Ryou,what the hell's going on?!//  
  
/Yami!Help me!Please,Yami!Help!/  
  
//Ryou whats going on dammit?!//  
  
/...please..Yami..help../  
  
That did it.  
  
Bakura bolted upstairs.Noone could hurt Ryou and not suffer for doing so.Bakura was halfway there when he heard something 'thump' and a 'please'.That only made him quicken his pace.  
  
'I'm coming Ryou just hold on!'  
  
Bakura reached the top of the stairs.He burst through the door,not even bothering to turn on the lights.  
  
"Ryou!Ryou,where are you?!"  
  
The curtains were pulled back,but the moonlight still shown through.Helping Bakura in his search.A whimper caught his attention.He rushed to its location,which happened to be in the darkest corner in the room.  
  
Bakura stop in front of his hikari.Ryou's eyes were wide,each one filled with fear.He was in a fetal possion,clutching his knees to his chest.'I haven't seen him like this since...'He shook his head.'No!That was along time ago!Nows the time to care about the present!'He bent down to be eye level with Ryou.  
  
"Ryou,are you ok,"he asked gently.  
  
Ryou's eyes widen for a bit,then turn back to normal.But still wide with fear.  
  
"Ya...mi,"came te weak reply.  
  
"I'm right here Ryou.Its ok."  
  
Ryou stared at his yami.They stayed like that for awhile.Then,Ryou's eyes started to tear up.  
  
"Yami!He-He tried to kill me!He-He said that I should die!"  
  
Bakura hugged his hikari."Its ok Ryou.Shush now.Everything will be fine."He rubbed Ryou's back.Ryou was crying his eyes out,a few hiccups escaping as well.'It was probably those bastards(Joey&Tristan)again.'  
  
"Come on Ryou,"he started to get up,"I have a few calls to make."  
  
Ryou,obediently,stood up and followed his yami out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bakura was looking through the phonebook for te needed numbers,with Ryou close by.Literaly.He was clutching Bakura's arm like a life line!Bakura had tried to get him to let go,but that only tightened grip.  
  
"Found 'em,"Bakura cried,causing the other boy to jump.  
  
Bakura felt Ryou's jump."Sorry Ryou,didn't mean to scare you."Ryou nodded.  
  
Bakura smiled and began to dial the first number.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
'Pick up already!'  
  
Ri-"Hello Wheeler residence,Joey speakin'"  
  
'Finally!'  
  
"Listen Wheeler,if you did anything to hurt my hikari,I swear You'll meet Set real soon!"  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"No,it the Easter Bunny,"he replied sarcasticly,"Of course it me you baka!"  
  
"You don't hafta be mean,ya know."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do,puppy!Now-  
  
"DON'T CALL ME PUPPY!!I''m gonna go over there and kick your ass if you call me that again!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"....."  
  
"Good.Now be a good little dog and answer my question."  
  
"What's the question?"  
  
"Were you and you friend here a little while ago?Yes or no?"  
  
"No.I was studying for the test tomorrow.Why?"  
  
"If your lying dog,I swear you'll die like one!"  
  
"I'm not lying!I was studying!You can ask Tea yourself,she's right here!"  
  
Bakura thought for a moment,"Call the pharaoh and his light and tell them to come over here now."  
  
"Why can't you do it?"  
  
"Don't question me!Do what I say,inu-shounen!"  
  
"Fine!,"he yelled and hung up.  
  
Bakura put the phone back in its cradle.'These mortals need to learn never to question me.'  
  
"Yami,what are we gonna do,"Ryou asked,which surprised the tomb robber.  
  
Bakura pondered(AN:Hehehe big word)for a minute,then picked up the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling now,Yami?"  
  
"An old friend,Ryou."  
  
Ring."Hello?" **************************************************************************** * THANK KAMI-SAMA!!I'M DONE!  
  
Bakura:*sacasticly*Yay  
  
Me:I know ^_____________________________^  
  
Anouncer Dude:Who is Bakura's friend?Who really attacked Ryou?Will Yami help Bakura?Will I ever be set free?WHY IS YUGI SHORT?!All these questions and more will be answeared next time on....um...What's this called again?  
  
Ryou:Shadow's Light.  
  
Anouncer Dude:Thanks kid.Next time on Shadow's Light!  
  
Please Review.Flames will be used the following ways:  
  
Keep me warm(Its cold!)  
  
Make hot dogs(Mmmmmm)  
  
Burn my school(YAY)  
  
And just to watch.  
  
R&R and I'll update soon!Ja ne! 


	2. Warning

Yes I am back.  
  
Bakura:Run!  
  
Me:Shut up!Anywah,the answer to 'Why is Yugi short?' is 'cause...........He is.  
  
Everyone:*falls anime-style*  
  
Me:Hehehe  
  
/../-hikari talking to yami  
  
//....//-vice versa  
  
"........."-speech  
  
'..........'-thoughts  
  
Disclaimer:Own nothing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Yugi rang the door bell of the Bakura house,Yami standing behind him.The ex- pharaoh had intended for Yugi not to come,but Bakura did say that both of them should.  
  
"Aibou,I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
"C'mon Yami,"Yugi whined,"I wanna know what Bakura wants."  
  
Yami sighed."Fine aibou.Just get out if it gets dangerous,kay?"  
  
"Ok Yami!,"Yugi beamed.He rang the doorbell again.Still no answer.Then,an evil little idea popped into the young duelist's mind.He rang the doorbell as fast as he could,his finger never leaving the button.  
  
Then the door burst open revealing a very mad Bakura.  
  
"Will you stop that!"  
  
Yugi stared at the white haired yami,"Sorry.Its just that you didn't answer the door."  
  
"Hmph.Well I was busy."  
  
"Oh.Ok then."They stayed like that for awhile."Um..can we come in?"Bakura eyed them for a moment,the moved aside to let them in.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The Bakura house was.....well very neat.A bookshelf to one side of the room,a fireplace,and a few chairs and sofa.Yugi looked around in awe.Ofcourse,he had been here before,but never actually got to see the place.  
  
"Its amazing this place is still standing with you living here,tomb robber."  
  
"You saying I can't lived right,pharaoh?"  
  
"Not saying,thief,stating."  
  
Bakura had to resis the urge to punch him,he still needed the guy's help.He sighed and proceeded to the couch,where Ryou currently sitting."So what do you want to talk about ,tomb robber?"  
  
"Yes Bakura,do tell,"a voice said.  
  
Yami growled,"Malik."  
  
Malik laughed and showed himself.He had been sitting on one of the recliner chairs facing away from Yami.  
  
"I'm glad you remember.You may need to."  
  
"I'd rather forget than be reminded."  
  
Both egyptians glared at each other,the sparks practically visible.Yugi had decided to step in before they wreck Ryou's home.  
  
"C'mon guys,don't start fighting.This is Ryou's home and I don't hink he wants it messed up."  
  
Malik snorted,still glaring at Yami,"I won't fight you today pharaoh,only for Ryou's sake."  
  
"Yes,of course.We shall settle this matter later.Right now we must work to- ,"  
  
"Don't start acting like that girl pharaoh!Right now we have to help Ryou and your 'speeches' won't help none."  
  
Yami was about to say something until he caught sight of the said hikari.Ryou was fast asleep on Bakura's shoulder,cluthing the thief's arm like a child.(AN:Just imagine.*imagines* Kawaii!)  
  
"Fine then.Let's get started."  
  
Bakura had informed the others of the night's events."Then I called the dog and told him to call you.After that I called Malik."  
  
"This is very strange,"Malik said.  
  
"But why would he go after Ryou?"Yugi asked,always concerned for his friends.(AN:I guess thats what make him lovable)  
  
Yami sat quietly,trying figure this mees out.'Could he b used for-NO!That was thousands of years ago and it would be pointless for now!'Yami just sat there thinkong whether or not Ryou would be used.  
  
Bakura had been looking at his hikari while Yugi and Malik talked.Ryou snored lightly,which amazed Bakura since he was so quiet.'How could anyone want to go after you?Let alone hurt you,'memories of him hitting the hikari made themselves known.'No!That was along time ago and I've changed!'He stared at the angel resting.'It seems a though we have a new challenge,my hikari.'He brushed few bangs away with his freehand.Ryou had squirmed alittle,but then snuggled into the warth Bakura was admitting,still clutching his yami's arm.Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou's forehead.'Sleep well,little one.'  
  
Malik and Yugi had been watching the whole thing."You really have changed,haven't you?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yes,yes indeed."  
  
Yugi smiled,"I'm glad.Ryou must be happy."  
  
Bakura smiled as well,"Yes he is."  
  
Yami,being quiet through the whole thing,finally spoke,"Bakura,we'll need to investigate his room for clues."(AN:Sounds like Scooby-Doo)Bakura nodded.  
  
Malik got up,"His room's up stairs right?"  
  
"Yes,just hold on."Bakura shook Ryou's shoulder with his free arm."Wake up Ryou."Brown eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Yes,Yami?," the hikari asked.  
  
"Come on.We're going to check out your room."  
  
Ryou stared at him,then his eyes grew wide."I don't want to go back in there Yami!What if he tries to kill me again?!"  
  
"Everyone's going up too.So stop crying and get up."  
  
Ryou still stayed on the couch,wide eyes stareing at the dark.Bakura sighed,"If something happens I'll get you out,ok?"  
  
Ryou hugged his yami."Arigatou."  
  
"Yeah well,what are ya goin' to do?"  
  
"You two,get your asses up here before I drag them up here!"  
  
Bakura smiled,"Looks like someone needs some love."  
  
Ryou couldn't help but giggle."Hurry up Ryou or they'll wreck your room."  
  
Ryou got up from the couch and went straight for Bakura's arm."Do you have to grab my arm?"Ryou nodded.Bakura smiled.The two went up the stairs,oblivious to what awaited them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn Ryou.Your room's like...clean!"Malik exclaimed,looking around the hikari's room.  
  
Bakura chuckled,"Big change to what your used to,huh?"  
  
"Watch it,tomb robber."  
  
Yugi and Yami looked around the room./What exactly are we looking for?/  
  
//Clues about who ever done this.//  
  
/Oh./  
  
Yugi looked in the closet.'Nothin' here.'He looked under the bed.'Nothin' here either.'Yugi scratched his head.'Now,if I was evil,where would I put stuff?'Yugi looked at the wall across from him."Uh guys."  
  
Bakura,currently,had Malik in a head lock,but let go when he heard Yugi.  
  
"Did you find anything,hikari?"Yami asked.  
  
"If you count that writing on the wall someting,then yeah."  
  
"Writing?"  
  
Yugi pointed to the wall in front of him.Everyone gasped.The wall was smeared with,still wet,blood.The crimson liquid dripping off the wall and on to the floor.(AN:Makes me want steak)At the bottom of the wall,motionless,was a kitten.A slash cut deep with in its back.  
  
Ryou ran out of the room,a concerned Malik followed.Bakura stared shocked at the writing.'Who coul've done this?'  
  
Yugi stared at the writing,"I can't read it.What does it say?"  
  
Yami studied the writing."It in hyroglyphics a warning of some sort."  
  
Bakura looked at the writing.  
  
Darkness shall corrupt the innocent beware the shadows baware the night  
  
Yugi stared at Bakura."Do you know what it says,Bakura?"  
  
Bakura nodded."Darkness shall corrupt the innocent Beware the shadows Beware the night."  
  
"Not much of a warning,huh?"Yami asked.  
  
"No,it isn't."Bakura walked towards the kitten.It looked only a few months olds,probably just left its mother.He picked it up,blood dripping on his hand.'Who ever is doing this is definatly no ametuer.'He stared at the kitten in his arms.'Poor thing.No creature deserves to die like this.'  
  
Yami looked at the other yami.'He seems to know nothing.But,for Yugi and Ryou's sake,I'm going to keep an eye on him.'  
  
"Thanks for coming you guys.I'll call if something comes up."  
  
Yugi smiled,"Don't mention it.We'll see ya later?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Yugi beamed,pure innocence radiating off of him."Its time we leave.Grandfather is expecting us,"Yami said,heading for the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Yami turned around,a questioning look placed on his face.Bakura walked up to the ex-pharaoh."Could you throw this in the trash on your way out?"he asked,holding the kitten up slightly.Yami looked at the kitten then at Bakura."Why not throw it out yourself?"Bakura smirked."Because Ryou's somewhere in this house with Malik,which means I'll have to track them down.Please?For Ryou?"  
  
Yami sighed and looked at Yugi,who gave why-not look."Alright."He took the kitten from Bakura's arms."Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it.We must be leaving now."He walked towards the door,Yugi following,and the kitten in his arms.  
  
Bakura sighed.He looked at his arms.Fortunatly,he was wearing a sweater.So he removed his blooded sweater to reveal a green t-shirt.He through the sweater in the hamper Ryou kept in his room."Now to find the other two."  
  
"You shouldn't talk to yourself.People will wonder."  
  
"I didn't ask for your advice.But thanks anyway."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Bakura turned around(AN:He's doin' that alot)to face the blonde egyptian and his hikari.Malik stood in the door way,behind him stood Ryou,who looked worse than before.Ryou walked up to Bakura and hugged his arm.  
  
"Are you ok,Ryou?"The hikari shook his head."He threw up after he saw the kitten,after that he cried his heart out."Bakura looked down at Ryou,who had fallen asleep again."Poor kid.He just through one phsyco(AN:spelled right?)now he has to deal with another one."  
  
Malik laughed,"That other phsyco is you right?"  
  
"Watch it,mortal."  
  
Malik chuckled,"I better leave.Isis'll get pissed if I don't get home."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Yeah whatever."Malik walked out of the room,his footsteps heard going down the stairs,and finally the front door closing.Bakura looked down at the sleeping hikari."I guess he'll have to sleep with me."He managed to release his arm from Ryou's grip.He slung Ryou over his shouder,before the hikari fell.  
  
Bakura went straight to the guest room,his room.He turned on the lights.His room was plain nothing special about.A desk here,a lamp,and a queen sized bed."Why did he ever give me this room?I have my soul room to sleep in."He walked towards the bed and gently set his hikari down.Ryou whimpered a bit but then snuggled into the indigo sheets.  
  
Bakura looked at the sleeping light.He looked exactly like an angel.White hair,pale skin,and light blue pajamas with sleeping sheep on them.Yes,his hikari is an angel no doubt about it.  
  
Bakura removed the ring around his hikari's neck and set it on the desk next to him.He puuled the comforter up to the boy's chin,tucking him in."Kobanwa,chibi tenshi."  
  
A glow filled the room.The boy disappeared.Now all that was left was an angel,sleeping peacefully.The way all angels do.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
YAY!I FINISHED!  
  
Bakura:Finally!  
  
Me:GOMEN NASAI FOR THE LONG WAIT!THE EVIL KNOWN AS SCHOOL IS TO BLAME!  
  
Bakura:Well maybe if you didn't fail math that wouldn't have happened!  
  
Me:Gomen nasai!Anywah.FIVE REVEIWS!YAY!THATS FOUR MORE THAN I EXPECTED!I'M SO HAPPY!^___________________________________________________^  
  
Ryou:How did you write that?  
  
Me I was in the mood.^__________^I think I did very well on the ending.  
  
Karona:Yes you did.I really enjoyed Ryou obsestion with Bakura's arm.  
  
Me:I know!I wanted Ryou to be a little kid,so the arm thing came up.  
  
Anouncer Dude:What does the message mean?Will Yami ever trust Bakura?Where's Yami Malik?Why did they kill a cat?  
  
Me:'Cause I felt like it.  
  
Anouncer Dude:Don't interupt me!  
  
Me:I'll do what I want!ITS MY FIC!o  
  
Anouncer Dude:Ok.Sheesh.Anyway will Ryou survive this new evil?WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU HELP ME?!All these questions and more will be answered next time on:Shadow's Light.  
  
*DBZ ending music*  
  
R&R!AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER/KEEP MY GRADES UP!!  
  
Ja ne minna-san!May Kami-sama and all the tenshis protect you from harm! 


	3. Bakura vs Pikachu?

Ra:Umm....she's not here.  
  
Sekhment:Which means we write this.  
  
Horus:A WHOLE lot better than she could do.  
  
Set:Yeah!  
  
Kara:Um guys.  
  
Ra:What?  
  
Kara:She's back!  
  
Everyone:O.O  
  
Me:How dare you tie me up!You're all supposed to be angels!  
  
Set:If I'm an angel than why am I named after the egyptian god of evil?  
  
Karona:'Cause it suit you.  
  
Me:Thanks Karo-chan for getting me out.  
  
Karona:Your welcome.^____^  
  
Kara:Gomen Tory-chan for tieing you up.  
  
Me:Its ok Kara.  
  
Ra:Umm Tory doesn't own anything except for us.  
  
/..../-hikari talking to yami  
  
//....//-vice versa  
  
"....."-speech  
  
'.....'-thoughts ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry my lord!Please forgive me!"  
  
"I will not except failure from anyone!"  
  
"But my lord,the theif came in before I could kill him!Please its not my fault!"  
  
"Imcompenent fool!Failure is something that can't be forgiven."  
  
"But my lo-"he was cut off.His hands went to his neck.Blood started pouring through his fingers.A small gasp escaped from his his mouth.His body swayed for a bit,then fell to the side,his eyes lifeless as well as his body.  
  
"The fool never learned."He walked up to the dead body and kicked it for measure."He was lucky I gave him such a painless death."  
  
"You should've sent me,my lord."  
  
He looked up to see one of his more better killers.A woman sat at the foot of a statue,the statue of Set.She had bright copper hair,bright violet eyes,she wore a black tank top(that didn't cover her breasts very well)black leather pants that clung to her skin,and black boots.From her appearance she would be considered a slut.But to men,she was a goddess.But he knew better.  
  
"I would have gotten rid of the brat if you sent me,my lord."  
  
"I know.But you will have your chance soon."  
  
She stood up and bowed before him."May I have my chance now,sire?I have many new tricks to try."  
  
He stared at her.She hadn't failed him yet,maybe she would actually pull it off."You have your chance.But if you happen to fail you will suffer the same fate as him."He gestured towards the dead body.She bowed before the man."I will suceed,my lord.You have my word."  
  
"You better.As you know;I can't stand failures."  
  
"Yes my lord."She left,vanishing in the shadows.  
  
The started to chuckle."Soon little light,your soul will be mine."Darkness surounded him,slowly making him invisible.All that was left,was the echo of his laugh.One that sent shivers down through whoever heard.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Ryou?Ryou wake up."  
  
"Hmm."Ryou opened his brown eyes and looked into Yugi's violet ones."Yes Yugi?"  
  
"The teacher caught you sleeping.I think your in trouble."  
  
"Welcome back to the real world,Mr.Bakura.(AN:Sounds like MTV or something)Would you like to explain yourself?"  
  
"Gomen nasai,sensei.I stayed up a bit last night."  
  
"Well don't let it happen again.Or its a detention.And I don't want your record ruined because of one."  
  
"Hai,sensei.I won't let it happen again."She gave Ryou a look and went back to her lesson.(AN:ITS HARD TO THINK OF LINES FOR TEACHERS!o)Ryou sighed and sank into his chair.Keeping awake right now was a challenge.How can anyone expect him to sleep,at night mind you,with someone after him?Yeah he slept last night,but he woke up.Nightmares.  
  
Ryou laid his arms on his desk and put his head on them.He looked outside the window.Spring was his favorite month,but sadly it wasn't spring any more.Fall had snuck up on him this year.And the bueatiful cherry blossom trees' leaves were leaving their branches.  
  
The teacher droned on about her lesson,but he kept staring outside the window.To him it was an illusion,but staring right back at him were a pair of deadly violet eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A girl sat in a tree branch.She had found her "mission" and decided to have some fun with him.She sat there with what her master had said replaying its self in her head.  
  
"Remember I want the boy brought back to me alive."  
  
"What of the spirit?How do I deal with him?"  
  
He chukled,"Deal with him as you please.He is no use to me either way."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"I won't fail you my lord."She sat watching the boy.Then a slightly high pitched voice caught her attention."Lady Hikaru!I have the information you desired."A small, dark purple colored demom with leathery black wings approached.  
  
"What have you found?It better be useful,or you'll have to pay dearly."The small demon seemed to quake at the threat,then quickly regained his posture.  
  
"The boy's name is Ryou Bakura.He's 15,and resides in this school."The little demon smiled broadly at the gathered information.Unfortunatly,for him,his master was not.  
  
"Don't you think I would've known that,you stupid baka?!What kind of a fool do you take me for?!"  
  
"I don't take you for a fool at all,my lady!Please,allow this wretched soul permission to try again,"he cried,cover his head with his hands.  
  
"No.You have failed me and our lord for the last time."She raised her hand,dark purple energies began to gather around her.  
  
"No!Lady please!I know of the boy's weaknesses!"  
  
"Really?"Hikaru let the energy go but still kept some just incase he gave her useless information.The demon stuttered for a bit,then-once again- regained his posture."Oh yes.His weaknesses are quite pathetic."  
  
"Stop stalling and tell me what I want,"she grabbed the demon's head,"Or I'll continue with my threat."Her nails dug deep into his skull.The demon whimpered when blood began to slide down his head.  
  
"The boy is afraid of being abanded."(AN:Did I spell that right?)  
  
"What?"  
  
"He fears being left alone.He likes attention even if it is a little."  
  
"Are you sure of this?"  
  
"Yes mistress.I looked through the darkest corners of his mind to find this."  
  
Hikaru let go of the demon,causing him to scramble to his feet."Thsnk you Lady Hikaru for sparing my life."He bowed down infront of the yasha."Fool."  
  
"Huh?"He had no time to scream when a dagger pierced his heart."I had no intention of keeping you alive."The demon gave a few gasp then crumbled into the ground.  
  
Hikaru licked the blood off her dagger."If he had been quiet he would've been spared."She looked through he window at the-now empty-classroom.'We will meet soon,little light.'  
  
The wind blew, and she was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Ryou's head jerked up.He looked around franticly.'Someone was using shadow powers.I know they did.'  
  
"Yo?Earth to Ryou.Hello."  
  
"Hm?Oh sorry Joey."He smiled so the blond would suspect anything.It was lunch time and they were under a tree in the school yard.His friends were gathered around him anxious to hear about last night's events.  
  
"No problem man.Now can you answer my question?"  
  
"And what was it?"  
  
"Why did Bakura call my house last night?Is he gonna beat me or somethin'?"  
  
"Well um...,"he started but was cut off by somebody.  
  
"Someone tried to kill him last night.So Bakura called your house to see if it was you or Tristan,"Yugi said,answering for the other hikari.  
  
"Woah.But I didn't do anything,why would he call me?"  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with what you did last Halloween,"Tea said.  
  
Joey and Tristan smiled at the memories of their prank.Even when they enjoyed it Bakura sure didn't.He tracked them down,cornered them,he would've beat them if Ryou hadn't come.But Bakura made sure to threaten them before he left.  
  
"I remember that.You two were afraid to get too close to Ryou,"Malik said laughing.  
  
"Yes,much to Bakura's pleasure,"Ryou said.Everyone started laughing at Joey and Tristan's misfortune.Ryou's head suddenly jerked someone was using shadow powers again,and they were much stronger his time.Ryou failed to notice Malik staring at him.  
  
"You ok Ryou?"the egyptian boy asked.Ryou eyes enlarged a bit but then went back to normal."I'm alright Malik don't worry."Malik nodded but knew Ryou was lying.  
  
"So Ryou do you guys know who attacked you?"Tea asked.Ryou was about to answer when someone else cut him off."No we don't,but Yami's workin' real hard to find out,"Yugi answered-again-for the other hikari.The multi- colored haired boy failed to noticed the glare he was receiving from a certain blond.Ryou shot Malik a look causing the teen to pout.Ryou giggled at the other boy's antics.  
  
RING.  
  
"Awwww man,"Joey whined,"now we hafta go back to class."  
  
Everyone gathered their things and headed back to class.Before going inside,Ryou looked around the school yard.'Someone was using shadow powers,I sure of it,'he thought.  
  
"Yo Ryou,you comin'?"  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
The teen left,the school yard empty.The leaves on the trees rustled as the wind blew.Standong there in the middle of the yard was a girl.Her white robes hung loosely around her frame.The leaves rustled again,and she was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"DAMMIT!MOVE YOU STUPID FUCKER!"  
  
Ryou sighed as he approached his house.'Not this again,'he thought.He unlocked the door to his home.He took off his shoes,jacket,and put his book bag down on the table.He looked at the sight infront of him.Bakura had gotten into his games again and was currently playing Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
"Dammit!Get back here!No no no!Ah dammit!,"Bakura half cried half yelled.He was Link and was getting his ass kicked by Pikachu.  
  
"Stupid rat!I swear to Ra I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
The battle raged on,neither side giving in.And then,without warning,Pikachu sent Link flying out of the game.Link's cries were heard,his body getting smaller and smaller.Then he dissapeared.And as the game declared "first player" defeated,Bakura dropped the controller.  
  
"I I lost.To a stupid rat."  
  
"Atleast it wasn't Princes Peach,Bakura."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened."How long have you been here?"he demanded.  
  
"Long enough to see your ass get kicked."  
  
Bakura stood up and faced Ryou,giving him a cold glare."If you tell anyone,I swear,I'll send through hell as many times as I please."  
  
"Like you did with Pikachu?"Ryou asked giggling.This hadn't been the first time this has happen.The first time Bakura played he lost to Malik,who was Yoshi.He lost to Yami second and Yugi third,who were both Kirby.Then he lost to Ryou who was Jigglypuff.Bakura never seemed to beat this game and always got mad.So,Ryou started to hide them,but that didn't work.  
  
Bakura was putting the game away,muttering curses in any language he knew.Ryou sighed and shook his head.When will he learn?  
  
"I'm gonna go upstairs and change,ok?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ryou shook his head and headed for the stairs.He went into his room and stood there shocked.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
I still can't believe I,the greatest thief in history,lost to a rat!That game is fixed some how!I've been playing it forever and I STILL CAN'T WIN!I mean even Ryou can win,BUT I CAN'T!Damn game.Damn technology.Damn rat.  
  
/YAMI!/  
  
Ryou!I stood up and headed for the stairs.Holy Isis mother of Horus let him be alive.I stopped at the top of the stairs and ran into Ryou's room.Ryou was near the doorway with a scared look on his face.I looked around the room.Everything seemed ok.The window was fixed,the carpet was clean,the writing was still there.Wait!The writ-woops.I looked at Ryou he was glaring at me.Dear Ra am I gonna get it now.  
  
"You didn't clean the wall?!"he yelled.  
  
"I forgot."Ryou looked like he was gonna explode.  
  
"You forgot.YOU FORGOT!?"  
  
".....yes."  
  
Ryou sighed and stomped out of the room.Looks like I'm ok..........for now.I heared Ryou go into the bathroom.Guess he had to shit or something.Dear Ra he's coming back.What's he doing with pail and sponge?Oh Ra..no....  
  
"You.Clean.Now,"he said shoving a sponge into my chest and pointing at the wall.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I said so."Yeah.Real good reason Ryou.What a baka.  
  
"Once again I ask;Why should I?"  
  
Ryou sighed and poked me in the chest.He was gonna say something when someone knocked on the front downstairs.  
  
"BAKURA!!RYOU!!FOR THE LOVE OF RA LET ME IN!!!"  
  
"I'll get!"I ran downstairs before Ryou could stop me.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
By the time Bakura got downstairs it looked like door was gonna come right off.Bakura twisted the door knob,and a frighten Malik ran in.  
  
"Shut the door!"he yelled.Bakura shut the door.Malik looked like Hell's Angels got to him.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Not what,who."  
  
"Nani?"Be fore Malik could answer,the door was pounded on again and a screeching voice was heard.  
  
"MAL-CHAN!COME OUT AND PLAY!"the voice called.Malik's eyes tripled in size upon hearing the voice.He grabbed Bakura by the collar.  
  
"If you care about me,even just a little,you WILL NOT LET HER IN!"Malik looked at Bakura with pleading eyes.  
  
Bakura would simpathize with the fellow egyptian,but this is Bakura we're talking about.  
  
"Don't worry Malik.I'll protect you."If Malik wasn't so frightened he would've seen through Bakura.But alas,fate is cruel.The door was pounded on again.Its amazing it didn't break.Bakura dragged Malik to the stair case and pointed upstairs.Malik ran like hell.Bakura waited until he was gone and went to the front door.  
  
Slowly he reached for the door knob and turned.There,on the top of his steps,stood evil's incarnate.  
  
Bakura sighed,"Tea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally I'm done!  
  
Bakura:Why do I lose to Pikachu?!  
  
Me:Cuz it was funny.  
  
Bakura:*glares*  
  
Me:Atleast your not gonna marry Pegasus.  
  
Bakura:*shudders*Thank Ra for that.  
  
Me:*looks at reveiws*O_OPRESENTS!!!^_________^  
  
Malik:Someone actualy sent us presents?!  
  
Me:DOMO ARIGATOU YAMI MALECI!!!!!!YOU GET TA POP IN!!!  
  
Yami Maleci:*pops in and looks around*Where am I?  
  
Me:At my fortress.  
  
Yami Maleci:Why do you need a fortress?  
  
Me:Cuz of ...TEA!She tries to kidnap Ry-chan and Ryou-chibi!  
  
Yami Maleci:Oh.Why am I here again?  
  
Me:Pwesents.  
  
Yami Maleci:Oh yeah.You get candy alot of it!  
  
*mountains of candy appear*  
  
Me:I would say I love you but I'm not that kinda person.But still:DOMO ARIGATOU!!!!!  
  
Bakura:What about me?  
  
Karona:What about you?  
  
Bakura:Shut up!  
  
Yami Maleci:Yami B you get a dagger!!*hands him dagger*  
  
Bakura:Another one to add to my collection.*a case of daggers appear and he puts his new one in*  
  
Everyone:O_O  
  
Bakura:*rolls eyes*Bakas.  
  
Me:Someone's in a bad mood.  
  
Bakura:Feh.*walks off*  
  
Yami Maleci:Ok.Malik get polish for his rod.  
  
Malik:Heheheheheh......  
  
Me:*smacks him on the head*Don't think like that baka-hentai!  
  
Malik:But its funny!  
  
Me:-_-  
  
Malik:Fine.Thanks for the polish Yami M.*winks at her*  
  
Yami Maleci:*blushes*Um....where's Ryou?  
  
Ryou:*walks in*Yes?  
  
Yami Maleci:*glomps Ryou*Ryou!!^_____^  
  
Me:*singing*Ryou's got a girl friend!Ryou's got a girl friend!  
  
Ryou:*blushes*  
  
Yami Maleci:Ryou gets a kitty cuz you fond one in your room.  
  
Ryou:Thank you.I'll name him Neko!  
  
Neko:=^_^=Mew  
  
Yami Maleci:And one more thing.  
  
Ryou:What?  
  
Yami Maleci:*kisses Ryou*There you go.  
  
Ryou:*shocked*  
  
Yami:Don't I get anything?  
  
Yami Maleci:No.Cuz your mean and slimy!  
  
Me:*from somewhere under all the candy*YOU TELL `IM!!  
  
Yami:.....  
  
Yami Maleci:Thats all.Ja ne!*disapears*  
  
Everyone:THANK YOU YAMI MALECI!!!  
  
Ra:Why is Tea here?Will Bakura make Malik suffer?  
  
Malik:He better not.  
  
Ra:Is Yami Malik ever going to appear?How come I'm not in this story?!All these questions and more will be answered next time on:Shadow's Light!  
  
*DBZ ending theme song*  
  
R&R!I'll see if I can update sooner!Tests are coming so I'm not making any promises!  
  
Go read my other fic The Weirdest Couple Ever!Co-written by Me and my sister Kakarot! 


	4. Attack

Damn.Everyone loves givin' stuff huh?  
  
Bakura: Well they love ME not You.  
  
Me: Urusai.  
  
Ok. I got lots a stuff so this what will happen: First, I write a reply and you guys'll pop in and give out the stuff.Like this if you don't know  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Your Name Here: My reply  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Then you pop in.  
  
If you didn't send stuff you'll still get a reply.  
  
Ok? Here we go:  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ rox: I like it too. Maybe I'll keep it up. Maybe.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami Maleci: Arigatou! We loves getting stuffs! And just give Bakura a hug. He needs one.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kara: And our first guest Yami Maleci!  
  
*claps*  
  
Yami Maleci: I'm back!Yay!First Tea!  
  
Tea: I got something?!  
  
Me: How'd you get in here?! Only cool anime people are allowed not annoying shoujos!  
  
Yami Maleci: No.'Cept this.*starts throwing fish sticks*  
  
lil kai: *runs in and throws fish sticks too*  
  
Bakura: Yes!*throws fish sticks*  
  
Tea:*is buried in a pile of fish sticks*  
  
Me: Now I gotta get rid of her.*presses a button*  
  
Chibi Bakura and Malik: *run in with nucs*  
  
Chibi Bakura: Whats you want?  
  
Chibi Malik: Yeah.  
  
Me: *points at Tea*Your target escaped again. Just take her back and have fun.  
  
Chibis: Ok!^_________^*drags Tea away into another room*  
  
lil kai: What do you mean by "targets?"  
  
Me: You'll see later.  
  
Yami Maleci: Back to stuff! Malik get anti-Tea spray.  
  
Malik: *hugs her* I LOVE YOU!!!*runs away crying clutching the spray*  
  
Bakura: That was unexpected.  
  
Yami Maleci: Uhh....Bakura gets this easter candy.  
  
Ryou: GOOD HEAVENS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!  
  
Bakura: *smiles evily*  
  
Yami Maleci: But you have to share with Ryou.  
  
Bakura: Damn.  
  
Yami Maleci: Ryou gets hugs and kisses from my hikari.  
  
lil kai: *hugs/kisses Ryou* And this purple bunny! *gives Ryou purple bunny*  
  
Ryou: Thank you!*hugs*  
  
Kakarot: *runs in and glomps Ryou*Ryou's mine not yours!  
  
lil kai: Who are you?  
  
Me: My imouto-chan,Kakarot.  
  
Kakarot: You still have to write that story for me Tory!  
  
Me: Maybe later. Go play with the chibis.  
  
Kakarot: YAY!^________^*runs out*  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
Yami Maleci:A.M.T you get a hella candy and anime dvds and me, lil kai, and Ryou plushies!  
  
Me: *glomps plushies*YAY!PLUSHIES!! DOMO ARIGATOU YAMI M!!  
  
Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!  
  
Yami Maleci: Your welcome! Ja!*walks out*  
  
Me: Now our next guest!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
malik'sgurl:Thank you!We love reviews and our reviewers!I don't think your review came out right,though.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Malik: And now..My gurl!  
  
malik'sgurl: *runs in* Malik!!!*glomps Malik* You get this cool leather outfit!!  
  
Malik: Doesn't Yami wear this?  
  
malik'sgurl: Yeah,but you'll look better in it!!  
  
Yami: Pfft.Whatever.  
  
Malik: Shut up pharaoh! Thanks for the out fit. I'll wear it.  
  
malik'sgurl: And here's some money for your bike!!  
  
Malik: Yes!Now i can get that helmet!  
  
Me: What happened to the other one?  
  
Malik: I lost it.  
  
malik'sgurl: Here's some sugar,ice-cream,and candy!  
  
Malik: YEAH SUGAR!!  
  
malik'sgurl: And these weapons so you can kill Tea.  
  
Malik: Thanks but the chibis are better in that department.But what the hell hunting for me then.*gets up*  
  
malik'sgurl: :(  
  
Malik: Whats wrong?  
  
Me: For the love of Peter(I said that once and everyone asked me who Peter was)give the girl a hug or something!  
  
Malik: *hugs and kisses malik'sgurl* See ya! *winks and walks out*  
  
malik'sgurl: *melts smiling* Bakura gets this dagger and sheath.  
  
Bakura: *studys dagger* Nice. I really like the design. Thanks.*his case of daggers appear*  
  
malik'sgurl: Your welcome! Bye!  
  
Me: One more and I'll finish later.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lupus: Cool thanks. And NO! SWEARING WILL LIVE!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!(ain't sugar highs fun?)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Me: Now I'll start the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this account!  
  
/.../-hikari-yami  
  
//...//-yami-hikari  
  
'...'-thoughts  
  
"...."-speech ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura sighed.How was he going to deal with this one?He would've sent her to the Shadow Realm,but the poor monsters there would suffer.And innocent monsters shouldn't suffer.  
  
"Baku-chan,do you know where Mal-chan is?"she asked,using her nicknames for them.Bakura shuddered.'I hate that name!' he thought.  
  
"Um...Malik is no longer with us,"he said,lying to the idiot.  
  
"Wh-What do you mean?"Tea asked,her voice filled with fear.  
  
Bakura smiled mentaly.Oh what fun it is to mess with the minds of mortals."Sadly Tea,Malik,the Egyptian we all know of love,has left us."Bakura put on a fake act to convince her even more.  
  
"You-You mean....he's...dead?"  
  
Bakura nodded,"Yes."  
  
"But who was I running after?"  
  
'She's not as stupid as she looks.'Bakura's eyes widened,"Maybe you saw his ghost!He's spirit hasn't left this realm yet!"Bakura was really getting into this thing.'Can't wait to see Malik's face when I tell 'im.'  
  
"Ghost?Does that mean..he'll haunt us?"  
  
"Probably.Could you go?We haven't really gotten over our loss.You undetrstand."  
  
Tea sighed and looked at her feet."Yeah.See you later Baku-chan."Tea step off the porch and walked slowly down the street.Bakura quietly closed the door and burst out laughing.  
  
"My Ra!!How stupid these mortals are!!"Bakura held his sides.He calmed down a bit."Now to have fun with Malik."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"YOU SAID WHAT?!"  
  
"I said you were dead.What's the big deal?" Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Dammit Bakura! Now she's gonna tell everyone! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"  
  
"Um....Go with it?"  
  
"My Ra Bakura! How stupid are you?"  
  
"I never found out," he pretended to be interested in his nails, just to get Malik more mad.  
  
"Don't you even care!" Malik was turning red by now.  
  
"What you say?"  
  
Malik was gonna kill Bakura, good thing Ryou was there."Calm down Malik.Maybe she won't tell anyone."  
  
"Maybe.But who knows what goes on in her head," he looked at Bakura," or his."  
  
Ring!  
  
Ryou went out of the room to answer the phone. "Moshi Moshi, Bakura residence."  
  
"Hey Ryou," the other voice said.  
  
"Ohayo Yugi-kun.Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well Tea just came by, dressed in black, and invited us to a funeral in honor of Malik. Did they drug her or something?"  
  
Ryou sighed," No. Bakura just told her one of his 'white lies' as he calls them."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll see ya?"  
  
"Yeah. Ja ne." Ryou returned the phone to it's cradle. 'Hopefully this is the only problem we'll have.' Ryou returned upstairs to find Malik sitting in a chair and his yami lying on his bed.  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"Bored," both said in unison. All three boys sighed. "Well I have homework to finish so.."  
  
"Dammit. I have homework too." Malik groaned. "Whoever invented homework should be sent to the Shadow Realm."(AN:Thats so true)  
  
"Yeah but then they'd hafta suffer the wrath of your yami,"Bakura said.  
  
"Surves them right. If we have to suffer, so do they."  
  
"So true."  
  
All they raised their heads in alarm. Who said?  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"As you wish spirit of the ring." A woman appeared and she didn't look like an enemy. But one can never be too careful.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Bakura asked, obviously not liking how the woman was dressed.  
  
Nothing.She just stood there.  
  
Now Bakura was worried. He didn't know what she was doing but he knew it wasn't good.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
She didn't do anything again. She just stood there, staring.  
  
Then she raised her hand and pointed at Ryou."You are the one that my lord desires." Ryou, upon hearing this, hid behind Bakura.  
  
"You lay a hand on him and you're dead!"  
  
The woman chuckled. "Oh see thats where you're wrong," she dissapeared after stating this.  
  
"Where the hell did she go?" Malik wondered out loud.  
  
All three of them looked around franticly."Maybe she's gone," Malik suggested.  
  
Ryou shook his head ," No. She's here.I can feel it." Malik and Bakura searched for her more.Ryou would never lie about these sorta things.  
  
Just then, Bakura felt a cold wind and heard a "whoosh" sound, followed by Ryou's wimper.He turned around, to try to convince himself that it wasn't Ryou.But, as fate would have it, he wasn't there.  
  
"Bakura!" Malik cried, destroying any thoughts the spirit had.Bakura turned to Malik, who was facing the far wall in Ryou's room. The one covered in blood.The woman stood there hitting Ryou until he became a bloody pulp. And she was doing a hell of a good job of it too.  
  
"Leave him alone you stupid bitch!" Malik yelled.  
  
The woman turned around to face the young egyptian. "Now thats no way to talk to a lady. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?Oh wait, I forgot," she chuckled ," I forgot she died trying to give you life.How silly of me to forget." She laughed at this as though it was hilarious.  
  
Malik growled. 'That bitch! How dare she even mention my mother infront of me!' Without thinking, he charged towards the woman, sending a powerful blow to cheek.But she didn't budge, not even flinch. 'What the hell is going on?! Why didn't she move?!'  
  
The woman removed Malik's fist from her face."Don't you know you're not supposed to hit a lady?Thats whats wrong with men nowadays.They don't know how to treat a lady."  
  
"Malik get out of there now!" Bakura yelled, but Malik didn't move.He just stood there staring wide eyed at the mysterious woman.Bakura growled,"Leave us alone you stupid bitch!We didn't do a damn thing to you!"  
  
She just stood there stareing at the wide-eyed Malik.Then she grabbed his head and rammed it into her knee, then sent Malik flying into the opposite wall with a powerful blow to the ribs."Stay there until you learn how to behave," she said, in a tone used for children.Then she turned back to the other hikari.Bakura stood infront of Ryou.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Answer me! Who are you?"  
  
"What your friend said is true."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He said 'if we have to suffer then so do they.' Thats what he said, don't you remember? Or did you forget already?"  
  
"No. I haven't forgotten. But I still don't know what you mean."  
  
"Whoever causes one pain should suffer as well."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?"  
  
The woman raised her hand with her palm open (sorta like what they do in DBZ). Dark purple energies began to gather around her hand, forming a dark purple ball. With lighting speed, she fired the ball at the yami,sending him crashing into the other wall and a lamp.Let me tell you one thing: That hurts! Alot.  
  
After recovering from the sudden shock, Bakura glared at his female adversary. "That is what I meant, tomb robber. I suffer endlessly because of you."  
  
Bakura chuckled, "Alot a people suffer now because of me. You just happen to be another fa-" Bakura's sectenced was cut off when the woman suddenly wrap her hands around his throat. She tightened her grip on the yami's neck, blocking any air from entering. 'Stupid bitch. She doesn't relize how powerful I am.'  
  
After gathering the needed energy, Bakura sent a blast through the woman's stomach. She released Bakura's neck and, instictivly, sent her hands to her wound. Blood flowed freely onto the floor, pissing Bakura off. 'Damn! I bet Ryou's gonna make me clean that too!'  
  
Bakura looked at the woman, but she was gone! "Where'd she go!?" Bakura looked aound the room franticaly. 'Where the hell did she go?!'  
  
"LISTEN TO ME NOW TOMB ROBBER!" a voice roared. But it wasn't a woman's voice,it was a man's.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"I AM THE ONE WHO SUFFERS NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!!"  
  
"Whoop-dee-doo! You want me to give you a prize or something?!"  
  
"LISTEN TO ME, TOMB ROBBER. THE SOUL OF YOUR KIN WILL BE MINE."  
  
"The soul of my kin? Um...didn't you know that they died a long time ago?"  
  
"THAT IS WHERE YOU'RE WRONG TOMB ROBBER. ONE LIVES THE OTHER WONDERS."  
  
"What? You mean they're still alive?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey get back here!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Dammit! I hate it when people leave!  
  
Forget it! Hurry up and help the hikaris!  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Just hurry up and help the hikaris! My gosh you're so dense!!  
  
"Wha-OH SHIT!!" Bakura ran down the stairs to call the hospital.  
  
Idiot.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Yami burst through the doors of the waiting room, very very mad. So mad, I suggest you stay outta his way for awhile. With Yugi in tow, he stomped towards the other yami. Even though Bakura knew he was there, he failed to aknowledge it.  
  
After his little "incident" with the unknown voices, Bakura called the ambulance and Isis. Bakura rode with the paramedics planning to meet Isis at the hospital. Ever since they took the hikaris away, Bakura tried to comfort the sobbing Isis. Isis had tried to see if the hikaris would survive, but something blocked her from doing so.  
  
With Isis crying on his shoulder, Yami glaring at him like mad, and Yugi giving "the sorry" looks, Bakura felt trapped.  
  
'When this is over I'm staying in the ring for awhile.'  
  
"What did you now, thief?"  
  
"One: I didn't do anything. Two: Call me by my name."  
  
"Don't lie tomb robber! I know you did something to them. Malik may have deserved it, but Ryou didn't!" Yami yelled, shocking the other occupants in the room.  
  
"Yami don't yell. You have to stay quiet in a hospital," Yugi said. Yami calmed down alittle, but it wasn't very noticable. "You did the same thing back in Egypt. I would've killed you sooner if it wasn't for her."  
  
"She was just trying to help. Its not like she did anything wrong."  
  
"Didn't do anything wrong!? She robbed tombs with YOU and without ME knowing.!"  
  
Bakura chuckled. "Yeah. And she was good at it too."  
  
"I always knew you and Thialo were up to something. How you could stand that bitch, I'll never know."  
  
SMACK  
  
Yami was on the ground now, his right cheek turning red. He looked at Bakura shocked. Bakura's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, but anyone could tell that he was glaring at the former pharaoh.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that! How could you after all the things she's done? She was the only one in the palace that cared about the people in need. She cared for the sick while you sat on your ass bitching about things that didn't matter!"  
  
"Sure you lived alright. Thats all that mattered back then. If pharaoh was happy, then everyone was happy. Bull shit!" He looked at the yami, his eyes red from anger. "I saw many people die then. More then I was supposed too."  
  
Yami just stared at Bakura.  
  
"The family and friends of Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar. Does anyone here know them?"  
  
Isis was the first to reach the doctor, the others soon followed. The doctor looked at the people infront of him. "You two must be friends," he said pointing at The Mutous. "And you must be related to Ryou," he said to Bakura. Then he pointed at Isis and said,"You must be Malik's mother, correct?"  
  
"Sister," she corrected.  
  
"Oh. Excuse me."  
  
"Who cares! Just what happened to Ryou?"  
  
"Well if you four would follow me to their room, then I'll explain to you the damage."  
  
He walked out the room, with the others in tow. Bakura glared at the doctor, trying to burn a hole in his head.  
  
They walked down the hall and entered a room. In the room were two beds, both being used. And a lot of moniters.  
  
"As you can see they're both alive, just resting abit."  
  
Isis walked up to her brother and cupped his hand in hers. "Get well soon Malik. The house will be too quiet without you." She kissed Malik on his forehead and laughed when Malik moved moved around afterwards.  
  
"Even in his sleep he does the same thing."  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou. He just lay there with his eyes closed and his body still. "Whats wrong with him?" he asked the doctor.  
  
"Well Malik has a few brused ribs and is gonna stay here for awhile. Other then that he's fine."  
  
"Thank goodness," Isis sighed.  
  
"And Ryou?"  
  
The doctors face changed many times, trying to find a way to explain it to Bakura. Then he sighed and looked sadly at Bakura. "Ryou has a major concussion, two broken ribs, and......"  
  
"And what?!"  
  
"Ryou's lasped into a coma. And we have no way of waking him up."  
  
Bakura looked horrified. "You-you mean he-he might..die?"  
  
"Its a possibility, yes."  
  
"Do you know how long he has?"  
  
The doctor shook his head." He hasn't gotten that far into his coma, so he may wake up any day now."  
  
Bakura just looked down at the ground, part of him relieved alittle that Ryou will will live. But the rest of him was angry at him for letting this happen. 'If I hadn't been so weak none of this would've happen!'  
  
"Ok now I have one question," the doctor started," how did these two end up like this?"  
  
Bakura sighed," They got beat up by some bullies.Ryou's not very good at fighting so they probably beat him more. Malik tried to drive them but I guess they were too strong."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"I ended up coming in the end. By the time I came they were already unconcious, but that didn't stop the other guys. I beat them up and called the ambulance."  
  
"I see. They must've hit Ryou pretty hard in the head to do this."  
  
"Yeah. I guess they did."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone. Please don't mess with anything. And be quiet." He left.  
  
Bakura sat in a chair next Ryou's bed, and Isis in one near Malik's.Yugi and Yami stood in the middle, pitying the two egyptians.  
  
Everyone turned their heads towards Bakura when they heard him....sing? The egyptian words rang through the room. Too bad for Yugi, who had no idea what he was saying.  
  
// Sleep now my baby be still now don't cry //  
  
Yugi looked at Yami who was translating the lullaby.  
  
// Sleep as you're rocked by the steam //  
  
/ Its a real nice song /  
  
// It is. My mother would sing it to me //  
  
Bakura sang his lullaby. He sang it not only for Ryou, but for himself as well. He didn't care who heard him. He just needed this.  
  
// Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So I'll be with you when you dream....//  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Hikaru stood behind her master. Her body visibly shaking. She was gonna die and she knew it.  
  
"You said you wouldn't fail."  
  
"I'm sorry my lord. I had under estimated their strength. Please forgive me."  
  
"Fool! You know very well that I can't stand failures!!"  
  
"Please my lord! I had no idea they were that strong!"  
  
In a split second a dark blast hit her whole body. She screamed in agony as the blast literally tore her apart. Her last remains are nothing but ashes now. He stepped on them.  
  
"Good riddense. She was never loyal anyway."  
  
"How will you succeed when you keep destroying your lackies.?"  
  
"Thats why I called you, my old friend."  
  
A blonde with gravity defying hair appraoched they other man. His tan skin was vaguely noticable in the dim light. His cape flowed behind him. He wore a sleeveless shirt and gold armbands. He wore khaki pants and shoes similar to Yami's.(AN: Can you guess who he is?)  
  
"Well my friend, are you ready for your reveange?"  
  
"Always ready."  
  
The two laughed scaring the strongest of demons away.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Malik's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Ryou from across the room. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yami...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now back to the reviews  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kyra Windwood: I don't think it was that funny, but thanks.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugismpuzzle: Thanks. Sorry you had to wait.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Esopha: Yup! Its gonna end up like that.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bakura: And heres Esopha!  
  
Esopha: Where's the fluff?  
  
Me: The chibis ate it.  
  
Chibi Bakura: But Big Me said it was candy.  
  
Chibi Ryou: Yeah.  
  
Everyone: *glares at Bakura*  
  
Bakura:...um...  
  
Esopha: Why did you kill the kitty?!*stangles me*  
  
Me: *hides behind Karona* Save me!  
  
Esopha: Here!*hands me a kitty* Just don't kill it!  
  
Me: Uh....okay.Thanks.  
  
Esopha:Bye!*walks off*  
  
Me: I'm afraid now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
S.A. Bonasi: Oh yeah that. Well before I started that chapter I saw Inuyasha. And if you think about it Ryou is sorta like Kagome and Bakura is very similar to Inuyasha. So why not make it like that. And Y.Malik will make an appearance. I am very aware of that little fact. I just like to switch things around.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik: And now S.A. Bonasi!  
  
S.A. Bonasi: Thank you Mariku.  
  
Malik: Whatever.  
  
S.A. Bonasi: To Yami Bakura I give rat trap, so he can beat Pikachu.  
  
Bakura: Yes!!*runs off to find Pikachu*  
  
Me: He went the wrong way.  
  
Karona: Who cares?  
  
S.A. Bonasi: To Bakura I give a teddy bear, so he won't be alone.  
  
Ryou: *hugs teddy* Thank you!!  
  
S.A. Bonasi: To Malik I give a hug *hugs Malik* I think you needed one anyway.  
  
Malik: *hugs* Thanks.  
  
S.A. Bonasi: To Yami Yugi I give hair gel so his hair may always stand tall.  
  
Yami: Thank you.  
  
Yakna: Its the only way he can be tall.  
  
Everyone 'cept Yami: *laughs*  
  
S.A. Bonasi: And A.M.T thank you for writing this story.  
  
Me: Your welcome.^____^  
  
S.A. Bonasi: Good bye!  
  
Everyone: BYE!!THANK YOU!!  
  
Anouncer Dude: Who is this new villan? Will Ryou ever wake up? Who's Thialo? And where the hell is Kaiba?! All these questions and more will be answered next time on: Shadow's Light!  
  
*DBZ music*  
  
R&R!! Please go read my other fic! It needs love! 


	5. The Guardians

I'm back yay!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Me: Now to the reviews!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
yugismpuzzle: I thought I made it obvious. Ok the blonde is ********. Sorry can't tell. I'll ruin the plot. I love that song too. Its so good! I was watching it during my writers block and then I heard it so I'm like "Bakura must sing that song!" And well Yeah.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
rox: Thank you! I loved writing it! Especially Bakura singing, its so much fun making him do nice things.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami Maleci: Don't worry he'll wake up. Yeah I'd love to go to the party! PARTY!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Horus: And now Yami Maleci!  
  
Kai: *runs in and glomps Ryou* MINE!!*kisses and hugs Ryou*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yami Maleci: Uh.. Bakura gets this flame thrower.  
  
Bakura: YES!* grabs the flamethrower and runs outside*  
  
Me: Oh NO!  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Me: He's gonna burn my garden!(yes I do have a garden. All my plants are healthy too)  
  
Malik: Shit! Now she's gonna be pissed!  
  
Kai: Why?  
  
Ryou: Her garden relieves her of her stress.  
  
Yami Maleci: Why not get a cat?  
  
Malik: She doesn't like cats.  
  
Yami Maleci: Is that why she killed the cat?  
  
Malik: *shrugs* Yeah pretty much.  
  
Me: *walks in smiling* I feel better!  
  
Ryou: What'd you do?  
  
Me: Nothing. Just sent him to the Shadow Realm for awhile.  
  
Malik: He's gonna get out.  
  
Me: Not until I get him.  
  
Kakarot: You used the sword?  
  
Me: Yup!  
  
Yami Maleci/Kai: Sword?  
  
Me: My item. It can send people to the Shadow Realm and they can't escape until I say so.  
  
Horus: Thats why we don't get her mad.  
  
Kai: Can't he use the ring?  
  
Me: Not if he doesn't have it.* holds up the Mill. Ring*  
  
Eveyone:O.O  
  
Yami Maleci: I guess its time we leave. You're gonna come to the party right?  
  
Me: Hell Yeah! Just let me load my bazooka.  
  
Yami Maleci: OK. Ja ne!  
  
Everyone: JA NE!!  
  
Ra: Now onto the story!  
  
" hi "- talking  
  
' how '- thoughts  
  
/ ya /- hikari to yami  
  
// doing //- vice versa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my pic with the YYH bishies shirtless *drools* My prized possession!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sat in the chair next to Ryou's bed. Yugi was currently dueling Malik, who is doing much better. Sadly I can't say the same for Ryou. Its been a week since the attack and he still hasn't woken up. Bakura would sit next to Ryou's bed, silently praying for his hikari's return. Everytime Yami and Yugi came to visit he would be right there stareing at him. His eyes would glaze over, signaling that he was trying the link. But nothing would answer him.  
  
Now the problem here is: Where is he? Yami asked Malik if he ever came in. Malik said no.  
  
"Ha! I win again!"  
  
"Dammit! Why do you always win, Yugi?"  
  
"`Cuz I just do."  
  
Yami watched as Yugi celebrated his victory. That duel was going on for a while. ' I thought they'd never finish.'  
  
" Its not like we all didn't know who would win anyway," he said.  
  
Malik glared at him.  
  
As the hikaris picked up their cards, Yami returned to his thinking.  
  
"Sir! Please come back here!"  
  
"No! I'm here to see my hikari! And there ain't nothing you can do!"  
  
The three duelist stared at the door. It open only to let in a staggering Bakura." Speak of the devil," Malik said.  
  
"`Ey Malik! How ya doing buddy?!"  
  
Malik sent Bakura a wierd look."Did you drink?"  
  
Bakura hiccupped," I had a *hic* few. Why? *hic*"  
  
"You can't come into a hospital drunk, tomb robber!"  
  
"Who the *hic* hell asked you? Get out and take your *hic* midget with you."  
  
Now Yami was pissed! (AN: Hide!) Yami's crimsom eyes now had a deadly look to them. Bakura's lucky that he's already dead.  
  
"Take that back tomb robber!"  
  
"No! You and your *hic* midget just get out! *hic* Now!"  
  
SMACK  
  
Bakura was sprawled on the ground, Yami towering over him."Damn tomb robber." He grabbed Bakura by the colar.He could smell the alchol coming off of him."Listen to me and listen carefully. Ryou's over there on that bed fighting to live. And here you are getting drunk!" Bakura looked away from Yami's glare. Now he was getting somewhere.  
  
"You may not care Bakura, but I do! The least you can do is be here. But I guess it isn't the "strong way."A few tears appeared in Bakura's eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall.  
  
Yami sighed," I know you care Bakura. And Ryou cares too. Just stop acting like an idiot and do the right thing." He let go of Bakura's colar. Bakura just sat there on the floor, his face holding too many emotions. Yami looked at the white-haired yami."Come on Yugi. Lets go home."  
  
"Wait...."  
  
Yami turned around and stared at his rival."Yes?"  
  
"Will he be sad?"  
  
Yami cocked his head to the side," Who?"  
  
"H-Hikari. Wi-will hikari be sad?"  
  
Yami knelt own next to Bakura. Bakura kept his gaze on the floor, not daring to look at the crimson orbs infront of him."Yes he will be sad. Please Bakura no more drinking. He needs you here, not at some bar."  
  
Bakura sniffled, tears streamed down his face freely now."I-I'm sorry."  
  
Yami put a reassuring hand on the yami's shoulder."I'm sorry too. I know you care, its just you have a weird way of showing it." Bakura lifted his head to look into Yami's eyes.' He wasn't lying.' They stayed like that, looking into each others eyes. One's full of guilt, the other's full of sorrow.  
  
"So are you two gonna kiss, OR do you want me and Yugi to leave?"  
  
Yami got up and glared at the blonde Egyptian."Its called 'comforting' hentai-baka."  
  
Malik laughed and Yugi giggled."Just kiddin'.You okay Bakura?" Bakura's body racked itself with one last sob. He wiped his tears," Yeah. I-I'm alright." He stood up and dusted himself off. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down.  
  
He walked over to Ryou's bed and sat on the chair. He took his hand and cradled it in his own.  
  
// I'm sorry Ryou. I'll try to be here as much as possible. Just please wake up //  
  
As usual the link was quiet. A wall was placed there to cancel any contact with his hikari.  
  
// Please Ryou wake up //  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Two nurses busied themselfs with the stacks off papers that needed organizing. The both turned their heads when they heard someone walk down the hall. A man with white hair came out, his eyes staring at th floor. With a book in one hand he flashed a special pass to the nurses, then continued his way down the hall.  
  
The young nurse looked at the elder one for an explanation." That one's been coming in for a couple of weeks now."  
  
"Who does he come to visit?" the younger nurse asked.  
  
"You know about the patient in room 66, right?"  
  
The nurse nodded.  
  
"Well thats his baby brother. He arrives precisely at twelve, then leaves at ten."  
  
"So he just sits in the room reading?"  
  
"He reads to his brother. Its real sweet."  
  
The younger nurse nodded.  
  
Then they went back to their work, putting slips here and perscription there.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ryou sat on the floor with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He had been wondering for some time now, but he couldn't find anything. Ryou sighed and brought his knees closer to him. Where am I? Who brought me here? Why can't I leave? When will I leave? What is this place? How did I get here? These questions rushed through his head, giving the hikari a slight headache.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Footsteps? He turned his head from where the sound was coming from.' Someone else is here.' The steps seemed to get closer. But instead of being happy, he was scared. The closer the steps got, the more he withdrew.  
  
Gasp.  
  
' Shit! They saw me! '  
  
The footsteps quickened their pace, signaling that they were running. The steps stop infront of him, he could see their legs. Ryou doesn't dare look up.  
  
" How'd ya here? Mortals aren't allowed here. Ah man! I'm probably gonna get in trouble!" the person cried. By the sound of the voice Ryou could tell that it was a boy. Ryou looked up at the boy. He had short, green hair, a blue T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans. He had yellow cat eyes. But what caught Ryou's attention were his wings. He had huge angel wings folded behind his back.  
  
'An angel.'  
  
The other boy pulled Ryou to his feet." You hafta come with me. Ah man! Maybe Ra knows what to do." He dragged Ryou down the hall. It was hard to keep up, since the angel started to use his wings. They stopped in front of a door that was slightly open. He could hear voices coming from the room.  
  
"Look you stay here until I tell you to come in, kay?" Ryou nodded hesitantly.The angel put a hand on his shoulder." Don't worry man. Noone'll hurt ya. And if they do, they'll hafta mess with Kara. And she's no pushover." Ryou smiled at the angel. He had this feeling that told him to trust the other boy.  
  
The angel took a deep breathe before going in. The voices stopped for a second. Then a few voices started yelling, before they stopped. The green haired angel poked his head out the door."They wanna see ya man." Before Ryou could say anything, the angel pulled Ryou in the room.  
  
There sat five other angels. Three brunets, a girl with blue hair, and even an angel with white hair. One of the brunets, a girl, walked up to Ryou.  
  
"How did you get here?" she had soft voice that was very soothing.  
  
Ryou shrugged." This lady kept hitting me on the head and I just blacked out."  
  
"Could you describe what she looked like?" she asked.  
  
"She had copper hair and violet eyes-"  
  
"Hikaru! Hikaru did this to you?! She will pay! Noone messes with my charge!"  
  
"Calm down Kara. She's probably dead by now," another brunet said, his voice was like Yugi's but not as soft. It was somewhere between him and Yami's. The girl, Kara, calmed down." You'd do the same thing too Ra, if it was Yugi."  
  
Ra chuckled," Yes but atleast I would control my urge to kill her." Kara huffed.  
  
The blue haired girl stood up."I guess I'll have to do the introductions," she pointed at herself," I'm Sekhment. I'm your friend Malik's guardian." Then she pointed at the green haired angel," His name is Horus, he's Isis' guardian."  
  
"Hi. How ya doing?" he laughed.  
  
Sekhment pointed at the last brunet." This is Set, and he's Seto's guardian." Set just looked at Ryou and nodded his hello. Ryou suddenly realized that Set looked exactly like Seto!  
  
"They look the same huh?" Sekhment asked.  
  
"Yes. Their resemlance is remarkable!" Ryou exclaimed. Set just huffed. Sekhment laughed," Don't mind him. He just isn't very sociable." Ryou nodded.'Yup. Exactly alike.'  
  
Sekhment pointed at Ra." He's Ra, our unappointed leader. He's Yugi's guardian." Ra nodded at the hikari. Ryou smiled. Sekhment walked up to Kara and put her hands on her shoulders.  
  
" And this is Kara, your guardian." Kara blushed. Ryou smiled. By the way she yelled it must mean she really cares. Sekhment walked towards the white haired angel (no not Ryou) and ruffled his hair, causing him to laugh." This little cuttie is Kurai. He's Kara's twin brother."  
  
Ryou looked at the angel. He almost resembled him, but there were a few difforences. Kurai notticed Ryou's stare and kept his gaze on the ground.  
  
"Don't stare at him like that. He doesn't really like it," Sekhment said.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know!"  
  
Kurai held his hand up, quieting the hikari," Its okay. Just stop appollagizing." Ryou nodded. " So who do you guard?"  
  
Kurai figdetted." I'm not allowed to tell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
" Don't worry Ryou. You'll find out who in a couple a mo- oops!" Horus covered his mouth.  
  
All the angels glared at Horus." Way to go Horus! He's not supposed to know!" Ra yelled.  
  
" Nice going genus," Set said.  
  
" I'm sorry! Ryou please forget what you just heard!" Horus begged.  
  
Ryou nodded." I'll try."  
  
"Ok. Now that thats over, we have to get you outta here."  
  
"But I don't know how."  
  
The angels groaned."How are we supposed to get him back now?" Kara asked."I don't know but we hafta figure something out soon, or we're gonna be in big trouble," Horus said.  
  
"Why don't we just take him through the portal?" Kurai suggested. Everyone looked shocked at what he said.  
  
"You can't just put a mortal through the portal!"(hey that rhymes)  
  
"Why not? We go through it all the time."  
  
"Because they could suffer endlessly from that thing. He'll probably die!"  
  
Kara's eyes widened," Nuh-uh! No way is he going through that thing!"  
  
"But he'll have the Ring to protect him, so he'll be fine."  
  
Ra sighed," It looks like we have no choice. He'll have to go through the portal."  
  
"No! He might die! And if he does I'll be banished to Tartaruss again!" Kara cried.  
  
"He won't die. The Ring will protect him. So stop worrying."  
  
Kara sighed. She knew there was no other way."Alright. Come on Ryou, follow me." She walked towards the door. Ryou looked at all the angels, each one had a sad smile on their face.  
  
"See ya later, kid," Horus said. Ryou nodded at the angel.  
  
Then he followed his guardian out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Bakura walked down the hall to Ryou's room. Every staff member knew him by now. Its been almost a month and Ryou still hasn't woken up! Maybe he never will...  
  
Bakura bumped into Ryou's doctor.  
  
"Ah Bakura. Just who I wanted to see."  
  
"Yes. Did he wake up?"  
  
"No. But there's still a chance. Have you been able to contact your father?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I haven't."  
  
The doctor sighed," I really need to speak with him."  
  
"I know. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well you see, its about Ryou."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well you see, by professional standards, I need you to consider to give up on him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We need you to consider cutting the life support system."  
  
"Why? Like you said he might wake up."  
  
"Yes, I did. But there is chance that he might not. I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you."  
  
"No you don't know! Ryou's the only family I have! And I will not give up on him!"  
  
"Yes. But I still need you to consider it. This is why I needed to talk to your father. So he can have a say in this."  
  
" He'd say the exact same thing. No father would give up on their son."  
  
"Yes but stiil consider it," he put his hand on Bakura's shoulder," I'm sorry." The doctor left Bakura there.  
  
Bakura just continued down the hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ryou opened his eyes as someone came in. The man sighed and muttered "Please wake up soon Ryou."  
  
'Ryou? That sounds familiar.'  
  
"Um excuse sir?"  
  
The man eyes doubled in size. He stared at Ryou shocked. Then smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Oh my god! You're awake!" He hugged Ryou.  
  
"Can't...breath.."  
  
He let go of Ryou."The doctor! I need to call the doctor!" He ran outside calling "DOCTOR!" The man soon walked in and hugged Ryou.  
  
"You're awake! I can't believe it!" Ryou studiedthe man hugging him. He had white hair like his but this man's was more evil looking.  
  
"Everyone has been so worried about you! Wait Malik hears the news!" The man let go of Ryou and smiled at him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Ryou wondered.  
  
"What hikari? What is it?" Bakura asked.  
  
Ryou hesitated a bit then asked," Who are you?"  
  
Three words, three syllables. Thats all it took to make Bakura world come crashing down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurai: Hi. The Anouncer Dude quit so I'll be doing this. Will Ryou remember? How will the others react? What happened at the portal? Who is my charge? All these questions and more will be answered next time on: Shadow's Light!  
  
*DBZ music*  
  
R&R ONEGAI!!Ja ne! 


	6. Angel of Mine

I'LL ANSWER REVIEWS NEXT TIME!! SORRY BUT THE INTERNET IS BEING EVIL WITH ME!!*glares at internet*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou followed his guardian down the empty hallway, just a few feet behind. He had asked if this was heaven. Kara said it was somewhere between heaven and hell, just above Tartarruss.  
  
"What is this portal for?"  
  
"It enables us to go to Earth. Its our only way there."  
  
Ryou hesitated before asking his next question."I-is God real?"  
  
Kara stopped, making Ryou regret asking such a question. Kara turned around and looked at her white haired charge, a look of curiosity on her face."Why do ask?" Ryou looked at the ground, his shoes suddenly very important.  
  
"Do you ask because noone helped on those nights alone? Is it because of your mother's and sister's deaths? Or do you just ask to know?"  
  
Ryou kept his gaze on his shoes.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there Ryou. You don't know how much I just wanted to hold you and tell you that everything was ok."  
  
"What stopped you?"  
  
Kara tensed."Fear." Ryou sent her a confused look,"Fear?"  
  
"I was afraid of hurting you. If I told you things that would soon become lies. Or just give you a false sense of security." Ryou pitied his guardian."I just wanted you to be safe. But now, I'll do the one thing you need." Kara walked up to Ryou, and embraced the hikari. After recovering from the sudden shock, Ryou hugged his guardian back.  
  
"You don't know how long I wanted to do this. When I saw you crying for your mother, and just wanted to cradle you in my arms. When I saw you laugh I wanted to be there and laugh with you. And when you were sad I just wanted to go make you happy again." She tightened her grip on the hikari.  
  
They stood there for a few minutes, each one holding the other in their arms. Kara reluctanly broke the embrace. She touched Ryou lightly on his pale cheek,"From now on I'm gonna be there when you need. I'll go to hell for you, just so you can be happy."  
  
"Thanks. Its nice know."  
  
Kara smiled and ruffled the teens hair."Now c'mon. We have to get you back home."  
  
They continued their journey, both aware of the danger they may face.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ra paced back and forth, Horus was watching, Kurai and Set were reading, and Sekhment was just lying on the couch. If they had a TV things would be better, but nothing would be on(since they couldn't get cable.) Apparently, Kara was taking too long and Ra was worried.  
  
"Man would you sit down! You're makin' me dizzy!"  
  
"Sorry. I'm just worried thats all," Ra replied.  
  
"You worry too much. Live alittle," Horus said, trying to calm the angel down.  
  
Set turned the page to his book,"Its not like she can't take care of herself. I've seen Kara fight, and she is anything but a pushover." Kurai agreed, his eyes not leaving the book.  
  
Ra sent a look at the white haired tenshi."Kurai, aren't you even concerned for your sister's safety?"  
  
"Not really," he replied," even as kids she could take of herself. Plus, she watched over me,so she knows a few things." He turned the page to his book, not really noticing the look on Ra's face.  
  
"Are you concerned for Kara or Ryou, Ra?" Sekhment asked.  
  
Ra thought for a second."Anou...both?"  
  
Horus let out an exasperated sigh,"Dude don't put so much pressure on yourself. Kara's fine and so is Ryou. And if anything happened she'd let us know."  
  
"But what if she loses control? She can't control herself like Kurai can."  
  
"True. But until that happens just sit down and relax," Set said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"RA SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"the angels yelled.  
  
Ra just looked shocked for a second, then plopped himself on the floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"How much longer?" Ryou whined.  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Kara?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How are angels born?"  
  
Kara stopped and look behind her shoulder at Ryou."Why?"  
  
Ryou shrugged."Just cause."  
  
Kara turned her head forward and continued walking, Ryou following."Well there are two ways."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Mm-hm. First they're born when their charge is born. They turn out to be exactly like the charge. Its sorta freaky. Then they can be born like any infant. Two angels combine their spirits to make another soul. Then the angel is born. And when they're ready they are assigned to look after someone."  
  
"How were you born?"  
  
"The second way. My parents were strong enough to make two souls, me and Kurai."  
  
"So who's older?"  
  
"I am. But we never really cared about that."  
  
Ryou looked down the hall. They've been walking forever and still haven't reached this so called portal! "When are we going to get there?"Ryou whined. Kara just walked, leading the hikari."Not much." Ryou groaned. 'I wanna go home!' he thought.  
  
"I know you do. Just be patient."  
  
Ryou gawked at the angel,"You can..?"  
  
"Read your thoughts? Yes. Its something all angels do,"Kara replied."Now could you please stop whining. You're starting to give me a head ache,"Kara said, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Once again they continued their way down the hall. To Ryou the hall seemed to getting longer, never wanting him to return home. He looked down the hall. Nothing. Noone was there. No staues, no doors, NOTHING!  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
You're like an impatient child,"Kara chuckled. Kara stopped suddenly and glared ahead. Ryou almost bumped into her. He noticed the angel's death glare, and tried to find who was receiving it."Who are you glaring at?"he asked. But he didn't receive an answer.  
  
Footsteps  
  
A silhoutted figure began to appear. Soon Ryou could make out his face. He was around Ryou's height, short, curly, brown hair and brown eyes. He had this cocky look on his face. He smirked when he noticed Kara's glare.  
  
"Well well. If it isn't my favorite hanyou, how have you been doing?"he asked, not even acknowledging the hikari.  
  
"I've been better,"Kara replied, not letting down her glare.  
  
The other angel just smirked."I see you've gotten out of Tartarruss. I'm sure you'll be going back soon."  
  
"Not likely,"Kara growled. This is when the other angel finnaly took notice in Ryou."And just who do we have here?,"he walked past Kara and took hold of Ryou's chin,"This isn't your brother, is it? He looks far too young."  
  
Kara slapped his hands away and stepped between the two."You keep your filthy hands off of him, Gabriel. He has done nothing wrong."  
  
Gabriel looked at Kara like a snake would a mouse."I see this mortal has some meaning for you. He will live as you wish. But, I advise you to be careful. As you know, mortals are not allowed,"he said taking his leave.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
Ryou watched as the angel left.'What did he mean? Isn't she..?'  
  
"Come on Ryou. We better get you home now."  
  
"Kara?"  
  
Kara looked at her charge,"Yes?"  
  
"Kara,"he began,"what did he mean by hanyou?"  
  
Kara sighed,"You see Ryou. Me and Kurai are hanyous. Our mother was a demon and our father was an angel."  
  
"But how? Don't they fight alot?"  
  
"Yes Ryou they do. But my parents went against the code and had kids. It was bad enough that they were seeing each other, and it was even worse when Kurai and me were born."  
  
"Did anyone try to stop them?"  
  
"Everyone did. And they were killed because they didn't listen."  
  
Ryou pitied his guardian. He knew how it felt, to have someone you love taken away from you."I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"Its ok Ryou. Its all in the past and I'm over it."She looked straight ahead."Lets go Ryou."  
  
They continued walking down the hall. Noone noticed the yellow orbs watching them.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"RUN RYOU!!"Kara yelled. They had finally reached the portal, but had run into an unexpected guest.  
  
Ryou couldn't run. His mind yelled at him to but his legs wouldn't listen. The portal was just feet away from him but he couldn't leave. He stood there watching as Kara fought of the enemy.  
  
He was tall, just a foot above Bakura. Long, spikey, raven hair reached to his mid back. He wore a sleeveless, black T-shirt and black jeans. He had slightly tanned skin but he wore a cloak the hood had fallen off. He had yellow eyes that were nothing like Horus'. His name: Shadow.  
  
Kara glanced at Ryou.'Why isn't he run to the portal! Dammit Ryou! RUN!!' She quickly dodged another attack."RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!!" She rolled out of te way of another attack.  
  
Ryou shook his head. He couldn't leave. He was the one Shadow was after. He HAD to stay! He watched as Kara was thrown against the wall, she fell limp to the floor. Ryou gasped. 'No! KARA!!'  
  
Shadow walked over to the unconcious angel and kicked he for good measure."That took longer than I expected,"he looked at Ryou,"Now its your turn." Ryou scooted away from the demon.  
  
He grabbed Ryou by the throat, blocking off any oxygen."Hikaru may have spared you, but that was because she was weak. And I have no use for failures." He brought Ryou face-to-face."And because of Bakura, I suffer endlessly. He stole the one I loved. And now I will steal the one he protects." A dagger appeared in his hands. He was about to stab it into Ryou's heart when something knock it out of his hands.  
  
Kurai was pissed. Sekhment and Horus were helping Kara, Ra and Set surrounded Shadow. Shadow noticed Kurai's outstretched hand."So you're the one who attacked." Kurai nodded."And you're the one who hurt my sister." Shadow smirked,"Guilty."  
  
He let go of Ryou's throat when Ra attacked him from behind. Set launched small daggers into his back, making him cry out in pain. Horus helped Ryou get to the portal, but Shadow saw. He brought out a whip and wrapped it around Ryou's neck.  
  
"I shall have my revenge!" He failed to noticed the sword raised just above the whip. It was cut and Ryou fell into the portal."NO!"Shadow roared. Kara laughed."Noone...gets away... with hurting...my.. charge."  
  
Shadow glared at her."You think its over? My dear girl, it has just begun." He fired at dark purple blast at the portal. Everyone heard the scream that come from it. Shadow cackled evily then dissapeared into te shadows.  
  
Everyone stared wide eyed at the portal. Then they looked at Kara. They sighed with relief when she wasn't fading away. Kara still kept her gaze on the portal.'He could've died. Right there he could've died.' She was brought back to reality when Kurai put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her brother, tears threating to fall. Without warning, she was brought into a hug.  
  
She cried. She cried into her brother's shoulder. Her friends sent sympathetic looks to the twins. They left the twins, knowing that they needed to be left alone.  
  
Ryou awoke in his body. Nothing came to him. No memeories. No ideas. He didn't even know where he was. Then a man entered the room.  
  
The man actted weird and was silent when Ryou asked "Who are you?"  
  
Thats how it happened. Thats how it all began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Horus: Aw. Um I mean.*looks at script* How will Bakura tell the others? How will they react? When will Shadow strike again? And will his new comrad ever appear? Find out next time on: Shadow's Light!  
  
*DBZ music*  
  
Horus: I would give you the ending but I was told not to.^__^U  
  
R&R! Ja ne! 


	7. My Guardian Dear

I have returned!  
  
Everyone:YAY!  
  
Me: I love doing that.  
  
My muses got tired of me answering the reviews, so we decided to take turns. Today the reviews will be answered by BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: Now to the reviews!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Saphirerose: Yes it will. But A.M.T promised not to make me cry or anything.(I did?)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
LadyEos: CALM DOWN MORTAL!! Just be patient or suffer!(BAKURA!)The brats fine.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
joeyrules: I'll make sure she keeps this up. And be patient!*mutters* Stupid mortals.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
QueenOfGames: I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY! JUST STOP IT! And how can they kill me? I'm dead!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rikki-the-Fox: Its here. Happy?(Don't mind him)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yami Maleci: Its not a good chapter unless I'm in it.(You were there somewhere)  
  
lil kai:*hugs and kisses Bakura* There you go!^__^ *hugs and kisses Ryou* There you go!^__^  
  
Ryou: Thank you!*hugs*  
  
Bakura:...  
  
Me: You know you want to. :)  
  
Bakura: Thanks..*hugs*  
  
lil kai: YAY! Bye!*walks out*  
  
Me: JA!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AngelicMouseGirl: What confuses you? Tell us what and we'll TRY to explain.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Red Dragon of Egypt: Then who am I supposed to pick on? She won't let me hurt Ryou or Malik. And I wouldn't insult either of them if the PHARAOH WOULD KEEP HIS BIG MOUTH SHUT!!! Stupid palace brat.(Nice name btw)  
  
Yami: What was that tomb robber?  
  
Bakura: See! There he goes AGAIN!  
  
Malik: And now our guest; Red Dragon of Egypt!  
  
RD: Lets see what I have for gifts.*looks in a VERY LARGE bag* Ah. Here we go. This is for Tea.  
  
Tea: Really?  
  
Me:(thinks) How does she get in here?  
  
RD: *gives Tea a dark ruby like gem(the one that her sister lives in)* I'm sure you'll love it.  
  
Tea: Thank you. Its so pretty!  
  
RD:*whispers to me* Say Black Red Dragon.  
  
Me: Black Red Dragon?  
  
Suddenly the gems glows and a huge dragon like creature appears and rips Tea to shreds, then disappears.  
  
Everyone but RD: *blink* Wow.  
  
RD: Now its time for Yugi's presents!^_____^  
  
Yugi: YAY! I get presents!  
  
RD: A white kitty, brand new even badder leather outfit.  
  
Yugi: Kitty! Thanks for the outfit.  
  
RD: There's still more. Two crystals so you can look like a god/angel, two white dragons, a unicorn, and this credit card that gets him whatever he wants for an eternity, and a moutain of candy the size of Mt. Everest. And this dark red crystal so my sister can protect you.  
  
Me: You are seriously going to have a major headache when you eat all that candy, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Thats why they invented aspirin. Thank you RD. I love my gifts!*hugs RD*  
  
RD:*hugs Yugi* Your welcome. Ryou and Malik get everything Yugi got just a different caliber.  
  
Malik: Thanks.  
  
Ryou: Yes thank you.  
  
RD: Yami and Bakura get the roughest, toughest, baddest looking harleys around. Bakura gets this one of a kind sword, made from the mightest of Blachsmiths and has the ability of all magical and deadly swords.  
  
Bakura: Yes!*looks at me evily*  
  
Me: Don't even think it Bakura.*holds up Doma card*  
  
Bakura:*pouts* I hate you.  
  
Me: Love ya too.  
  
RD: Yami get the same clothes he wore in Egypt.  
  
Yami: Thank you. SOMEONE burned my old ones.  
  
Me: But you said that they were evil! I was only trying to help!  
  
RD: And this mage staff!  
  
Yami: Yes!  
  
RD: Malik gets a harley and this orb thats lets him control ice and lighting.  
  
Malik:Alright!  
  
RD:And you author you get an insurance crystal and two ultimate control author pens.  
  
Me: Cool! I never had these before!  
  
RD: But you can't hurt Yugi or Yami.  
  
Me: Ok.  
  
RD: Thats all.*looks serious at Malik and Bakura* You better behave.*walks out*  
  
Everyone: THANK YOU RED DRAGON!^_____^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bakura: Now to the story.  
  
"...."- talking  
  
'....'- thoughts  
  
/..../- hikari to yami  
  
//.....//- vice versa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura sat out in the hall, head in his hands."Why did this happen? Why to him? He doesn't deserve it." He sighed, letting his hands go limp at his sides and stare at the ceiling."Then why does it happen?" Bakura sighed. He was going to get a headache if he didn't relax. But how could he? His hikari is in there and has no idea who he is, or about whats going on.  
  
Bakura sighed."Ra hates me. I know he does."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ryou sighed.' Its too quiet in here! Someone make some noise.' Ryou whined. Nothing but silence met his ears. Ryou turned his head and looked at the empty chair next to the bed. "Why did that guy just walk out? Wasn't he family?" he asked noone in particular. Nothing but the steady beep of the heart monitor answered him. Thats when he noticed it.  
  
"Whats this?" He reached over and grabbed the object in question. It was round. A bit small, but Ryou soon recognized what it was.  
  
"A CD player?" he thought out loud.(AN:Bet you all thought it was the Ring, right?) Ryou studied the object, trying to find the owners name. He checked the bottom where a peice of masking tape held its place. RYOU B. was written on it. A CD was in it and seemed to be on pause. Curious, Ryou put the head phones on and pushed play.  
  
Ryou listened the song. Sad but calming.The door opened to his room. Bakura noticed what Ryou was doing but Ryou didn't notice him. Ryou was too absorbed in the song.Bakura just stood there watching the hikari. Ryou was humming the song, somehow familiar to him. He still didn't notice Bakura's presence.Ryou frowned. The song was going to end soon. Lucky for there was a replay button.Bakura walked over to the bed when Ryou finally noticed him. Ryou smiled sweetly at Bakura causing the yami to smile back.Ryou took off the head phones as the song ended,"I'm sorry." Bakura quirked an eyebrow,"For what?"  
  
Ryou looked at blankets, rubbing the fabric between his index finger and thumb." I'm sorry that I made you sad. Its my fault that I'm in here, huh?" Bakura smiled as he brushed a lock of white hair behind Ryou's ear."No, Ryou. It was mine. I was the one that couldn't protect you." He cupped Ryou's chin in his hand and made him face him, but Ryou kept his gaze away."Look at me," he commanded. Ryou obeyed."It was never your fault Ryou. I was supposed to protect you when you needed me, but I couldn't. And now, because of me, you're stuck here instead of being home where you belong."  
  
Bakura wasn't prepared for what happened next. Ryou hugged him.(AN:Aawww)Bakura was stiff, but soon relaxed and returned the embrace. "Thank you,"Ryou said in Bakura's shirt,"I'm so lucky to have you as a brother." Bakura was sad. Happy that Ryou thought of him as a brother, but sad that he couldn't remember what he really is.  
  
"So Ryou really has woken up."  
  
Both white haired teens turned thier heads towards the doctor."I'm happy to see you awake Ryou."  
  
"Happy to be awake," was the reply. Ryou broke the embrace and faced the doctor."When will I be able to go home?"  
  
"A week at most. Maybe less." Ryou smiled."Can't wait."  
  
The doctor looked at Bakura,"I have to do a few test. Do you mind waiting outside?" Bakura shook his head."Not at all. I have to call a few people anyway." He got up and headed towards the pay phone.After inserting the quarter he made his first call.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hello?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ryou was amazed at how many people knew him. The first two to arrive were two multi-color haired people. And introduced themselves as Yami and Yugi Mutou. The next two were tanned and very exotic looking. One had dark hair the other a light blonde. Isis and Malik Ishtar(he learned later that they were close family friends.) Joey arrived with Tea and Tristan. And Seto Kaiba arrived soon after. And all this happened in under five minutes. Amazing, ne?  
  
Joey walked over to Ryou." Hel-lo Ry-ou. I'm Jo-ey. Do you re-mem-ber me?" he asked, pronouncing every syllable at a time. Ryou looked and Joey then at Bakura, confused. Bakura just shook his head."Sorry no." Joey's face faulted and Seto scoffed at him."He has anmesia you idiot. That means he can't remember."  
  
Joey growloed and glared at the CEO," I know what it means Kaiba. I was just tryin' to help."  
  
"Well, it looks like you failed again, mutt." Joey was about to lunge at him is Tea hadn't stepped in the way."Now don't start fighting,"she scolded,"We're in a hospital and I'm sure it would be very appreciated if we didn't start fighting. Besides Ryou is our friend and needs our help-" she continued talking about the power of friendship.  
  
Everyone ignored her and got on with their lives.  
  
"So Ryou, when are getting out?" Yugi asked." Soon, I hope." was the answer. Malik leaned on the bed rail and sighed." I hope so too. I really need help with my homework. And there's noone who can teach me." He bowed his head in mock sorrow. Yami quirked an eyebrow," Then why do they have teachers?"  
  
"To make our lives hell," came the reply.(AN: So true)  
  
Everyone agreed with that statement.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik climbed the stairs to his room."Dinner will be ready soon!" Isis called. "Okay!" Malik called back. Malik entered his room and plopped himself on his bed. Malik's room was that of an average teenaged boy's room: A pig sty.(AN: No offense! My room's the same way)  
  
"Have you ever heard of cleaning?" a deep voice asked.  
  
Malik looked at the door, hoping to see Risid, who often visited. But found someone he thought dead.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?!" he demanded.  
  
"I thought you would be delighted to see me."  
  
"After all you've done. Because of you, people are still afraid of me!"  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted? People fearing you, cowering in your presence."  
  
Malik sat up on his bed and glared," No! I just want you gone!"  
  
"Now you know that can't happen. As long as you live, so do I."  
  
Malik growled."Just what do you want?"  
  
"To spend time with my favorite toy, is all."  
  
"I'm not your toy! I'd rather die than be used by you!" A dagger found its way to Malik's neck, its blade ready to kill."That can be arranged."  
  
Knocking on the door broke thier thoughts."Malik?" Isis called behind the door,"Are you alright?"  
  
The blade came closer to his neck,"Tell her and you die."  
  
Malik gulped," I'm fine sis."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
"Ok. Come down, dinner's ready."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The blade was removed and the villain disappeared. Malik got off the bed and opened the door, Isis still behind it."Are you absolutey sure you're ok?" she asked, worry etched on her face.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Isis gave her brother one last look over and headed downstairs, Malik following.  
  
'I can't believe it. He's back. I thought he was gone for good. Wha-What if he tries to kill Ryou?' Malik shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts.  
  
//What's the matter Malik? Afraid I'll kill your friend?//  
  
/Don't you dare lay a finger on Ryou. He hasn't done anything to you!/  
  
//That doesn't matter. Unless..//  
  
/Unless?/  
  
//Unless.. You want your sister to pay//  
  
/No!/  
  
//Then do as I say and you both shall live//  
  
Malik sighed. Noone can help him. If he tells, Isis dies. And if he doesn't Ryou... He didn't finish that thought.  
  
// Have no fear Malik. Yami's here//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I took a walk around the world Ease my troubled mind I left my body lying somewhere In the sands of time I watched the world float to the dark Side of the moon I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah  
  
I watched the world float to the Dark side of the moon After all I knew it had to be something To do with you I really don't mind what happens now and then As long as you'll be friend at the end  
  
If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might Kryptonite  
  
You called me strong, you called me weak But still your secrets I will keep You took for granted all the times I Never let you down You stumbled in and bumped your head, if Not for me then you would be dead I picked you up and put you back On solid ground  
  
If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might Kryptonite  
  
If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might Kryptonite  
  
Yeah!  
  
If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might Kryptonite  
  
~*~  
  
I have a wierd feeing that somethings gonna happen to me because of what I just did.  
  
R&R!  
  
The song was "Kryptonite" By 3 Doors Down. 


	8. Daddy Dearest

LIFE SUCKS!!  
  
Yakna: Whats your problem?  
  
Me: The evil known as school! It started and I HATE IT!! o  
  
Yakna: So?  
  
Me:*sniff* But I have none of my friends in any classes. 'Cept lunch. But thats not long enough.  
  
Karona: Speaking of lunch, what ever happened to that lunch lady?  
  
Me: The one I cursed?  
  
Karona: Yeah. Did she ever come back?  
  
Me: I'm not sure...  
  
Well school started and updates will be slower :( But I will some how make it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime!!  
  
/.../-hikari to yami  
  
//...//- yami to hikari  
  
"...."- speech  
  
[...]- thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura glared at the doctor. He kept looking at the clipboard going "hm" and "uh-huh" and "I see." Its like he didn't even know what he was doing![Stupid doctor] Bakura thought [Probably playing one of those "cross word" things hikari does all the time]  
  
Everyone was waiting to hear if Ryou was finally able to go home. A week has passed since he woke up with his anmesia, and everyone tried to help him remember. They brought pictures, told him the stuff they would do, and even brought some of his favorite books. Don't really know how that helps, but atleast he had some thing to do.  
  
The doctor finally looked up from his clipboard. Everyone strained to hear what the doctor had to say.  
  
"Well, Ryou, by the looks of it you can go home."  
  
Everyone cheered. Malik hugged Ryou."This is great! Now you can go home and not this stupid room."  
  
"We should celebrate,"Yugi said," How 'bout we go to Burger World."  
  
An eerie silence filled the room. Yugi got the hint." Ok. Not there. Any ideas."  
  
"PIZZA!"  
  
"TACOS!"  
  
"ICE CREAM!"  
  
Yugi sweat dropped."Maybe we should just go to the arcade." Everyone agreed.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Bakura shook the doctor's hand,"Thank you so much."  
  
The doctor smiled,"It was my pleasure. But remember to wake Ryou up every hour when he's sleeping."  
  
Bakura nodded. He looked at Ryou who was talking with Yugi, Yami close by. [To think I almost lost him] he thought. Bakura waved bye to the doctor, who looked at his clipboard, but still waved.  
  
[Now then] the doctor thought[back to this puzzle] He looked at the clipboard where a cross word puzzle was.[The Egyptian goddess of war?] He thought of the answer as he walked back into the building.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Watch your language, tomb robber!"  
  
"I'll say whatever the hell I want, pharaoh!"  
  
Yami glared as Bakura, once again, tried to trip him. They were at the arcade and were playing the DDR game. The others watched as the battle raged on, they even started betting on who would win.  
  
"Fifteen bucks says Yami wins."  
  
"Your on, Wheeler."  
  
Yugi laughed as Yami cursed in egyptian, causing Bakura to yell at him. Ryou just blinked and looked at Yugi."Yugi, why did Bakura call Yami 'pharaoh'?"  
  
Yugi froze. How could he tell Ryou, who still can't remember anything, about Bakura being a spirit. Lucky for him Malik was there."You see Ryou, Bakura and Yami had been in a play once and it was about ancient Egypt. Yami got the pharaoh and Bakura got tomb robber. They would fight, and the names sort of sunk in."  
  
"Like nick names?"  
  
Malik smirked,"Kinda like that."(AN: Just like when I started calling my sister Kakarot :P)  
  
More cussing was heard, in japanese and egyptian. Bakura was yelling at Yami, who was laughing at him. It seems that Bakura had falling and couldn't get up. Everyone else started laughing.  
  
KICK  
  
GASP  
  
Yami fell down to his knees, holding his groin. Everyone was too shocked to speak, their eyes bulging out of their heads.(AN: Like this O_O) Bakura, who managed to sit up, started laughing his ass off.  
  
Yugi snapped out of his daze, and ran to his yami's side."Are you ok Yami?" Yami nodded."I'm fine Yugi," he said in a very squeaky voice. Bakura only laughed harder.  
  
"You sound like that hahaha rat!" Bakura laughed, earning him a glare."Shut up tomb robber!" Yami yelled in his sqeaky voice. Bakura just rolled around laughing(AN: Even I'm laughing! :P) Yami just glared at him, a blush making its way across his face.  
  
Yugi, who was trying real hard not to laugh, helped Yami over to the table. "Now sit here Yami. I'll see if I can get an ice pack or something." Yami nodded. He tried to relax, that is until he heard giggling. He turned his head and faced the ones who dared to mock him; Ryou and Malik. Ofcourse Malik was laughing out loud, Ryou was giggling. He just glared at them, not wanting to use his new voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami," Ryou said," but it is funny."  
  
Yami just sighed and waved his hand. Yugi came back with an ice pack and gave it to Yami."Put this on your-uhh- the place where you got hurt for a while ok?" he said, abit nervously. Yami nodded, blushing.  
  
Bakura, who managed to stop laughing, walked over to the table. A proud smile sporting his face."As much as I'm enjoying this, me and Ryou have to leave."  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura,"Why?"  
  
"You have to finish some homework for school, and we need to help you remeber some stuff at home."  
  
Ryou frowned,"Ok."  
  
"Bye Ryou. I'll see you at school?"  
  
"Bye Yugi, Malik, Yami. I'll see you guys later."  
  
He stood from the table and followed Bakura home."Um, nii-san?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where do we live?"  
  
"Not far from here. We live just a few blocks from Yugi too."  
  
"Really? Could he come over some time? And Malik too?"  
  
"Sure. Its not like they don't in the first place."  
  
Ryou beamed,"Yay!"  
  
After crossing a few streets, they made it home. But there was a car in the drive way.[What is that car doing here? Who's here?]  
  
The door was unlocked and the lights were on. Someone was here, and Bakura didn't like it.  
  
"Ryou is that you?"  
  
"Y-yes. Who's there?" he stuttered hiding behind Bakura.  
  
They heard a chuckle,"Don't tell me you forgot about me Ryou. How could you forget your father?" A man appeared. He was average, if you didn't count the blue hair. He smiled at the white-haired teen."Don't I get a hug Ryou?"  
  
Ryou beamed and captured his father in a bear hug. That whens his father noticed the spirit. Before he could ask Bakura gave him a tell-you-later look.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura sipped his tea,"Thats what happen." Ryou's dad, Shen, just gawked at the spirit."Why didn't anyone tell me?" he demanded.  
  
"I didn't know how to conact you."  
  
"Why didn't you ask Ryou?"  
  
"Ryou was in a coma at the time!" Bakura shot back, irratated.  
  
Shen opened his mouth, but decided not to say anything. He lookd at his tea cup," I just can'tbelieve this happened while I was gone."  
  
"Its not your fault,"Bakura said," No one could've known this was going to happen."  
  
Shen gripped his cup,"But..I'm his father! I should've been there for him!" Bakura gripped his shoulder and forced his face up towards him,"Ryou is alive. His memory may be gone, but he'll get it back."  
  
Shen smiled,"Thank you, Bakura. But I do trust you to protect him."  
  
Bakura let go of him and saluted,"You can count on me, sir. Ryou is in safe hands." Shen laughed,"Thats good to know."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Short yeah I know. I'll answer reviews next time. Next chapter will take a while to get out. But I'll try.  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! 


	9. Ch 9

Hi ppl!*looks at scrpit* Kaiba you're not in here.  
  
Kaiba: What?!  
  
Me: No. Wait.*looks at script* Nope you're not here  
  
Kaiba: ;_;  
  
Me: Oh here you are! Hehehe..  
  
REVIEWS AT BOTTOM!  
  
Disclaimer: I hate writing this. This is the last time I write this!_o:)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami Maleci: It was funny! Glad you liked that part. Now for the party you could get the hikaris drunk.*laughs* The possibilities! But I left a review in the story. So check it out ^-^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ally Hearts: I won't take it off. Thank you for the praise. I like that in my reviews ^__^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
LadyEos: Your a demon? ME TOO! Well only half. Don't worry about Bakura, I'll keep him in line :)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Till next time. R&R!! 


	10. He's mine: Part 1

Hello.  
  
Bakura: Its almost over! Yes!  
  
Me: I thought you liked it..  
  
Bakura: Pfft.  
  
Disclaimer: Read last chapter  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ryou sighed as he walked down the street. Its been two days since anyone has seen Bakura or Malik. So Ryou was very worried about the two. He sighed as he walked to the front door of his house, only to find it unlocked.[Maybe Bakura's back] he thought. Ryou walked in. It was quiet, way too quiet. Ryou took off his bag and shoes and put them in their proper place.  
  
"Bakura?" he asked.  
  
Silence answered him back. [Ok. NOW I'm scared] He walked in the living room. His eyes shifting in different directions, searching for any danger. He couldn't see any.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
Ryou froze. He turned his head slowly towards the voice. Soon darkness over tooked his sight, then he fell to the floor. The last thing he saw was purple.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura growled. He had been through tons of books and none of them were helpful. He growled again. [Damn whoever wrote this things without an index! I hope Osiris burns them in hell.] Bakura went back to looking through the books. Suddenly, his eyes flashed, something was wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah! I'm blind!" Ryou cried. He blinked several times but still couldn't see anything. Either he was in a dark room or he was blind. Hopefully, it's the first one.  
  
"You're not blind, idiot."  
  
Ryou turned to where the voice was."Hello?" The room soon filled with light, blinding Ryou for a few seconds. After his sight returned, Ryou looked around the room. It looked like a dungeon, a very dark and scary dungeon. Chains hungs from the walls, cages from the ceiling, and there were some very dark spots on the wall.  
  
"Homey isn't it?"  
  
"It could use a few flower pots," Ryou said sarcasticly. His captor scoffed at him and walked away. He paused for a moment to talk to someone, then left.  
  
Ryou tried to move his hands, only to find them tied down to the table. And his legs were tied down too. He sighed,"Just great! How the hell am I going to get out?"  
  
"Who would've thought that you, of all people, had a mouth like that."  
  
Ryou looked at him but gasped when he saw who it was."Malik?! What are you doing here?" Ryou cried. "Malik" laughed."That pathetic mortal is gone.And you will soon join him."  
  
"What did you do to Malik?" Ryou demanded."And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yami Malik. And don't worry about Malik. You're going to join him soon enough. So just relax."  
  
"Where's Malik? What did you do to him?"Ryou demanded, losing his patience.Yami Malik smirked,"I killed him."Ryou's eyes widened,"What?" "I killed him. No more Malik," the yami laughed."And I enjoyed it."  
  
"You bastard!" Ryou cried."How could you do that to Malik? He didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"Silence boy!," Yami Malik bellowed."Watch your mouth or you'll join him sooner than planned." Ryou growled but didn't say anything else.Yami Malik smirked,"Thats a good mortal. Now stay calm, Shadow will return shortly. And then, you and Malik can be happy together."  
  
Ryou didn't care.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura slammed the door opened."Ryou?," he called. No answer. "Ryou!" he called again. No answer. Bakura ran up the steps into Ryou's room. He slammed the door open again."Ryou? Answer me dammit!"  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Bakura whipped backwards, only to find Ryou's father, Shen.  
  
"Bakura have you seen Ryou?" Shen asked."Isn't he here?" Shen shooked his head,"No. I 've been waiting for him to come back from school but he's not back yet." [Dammit Ryou! Where the hell are you?] Bakura thought.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura ran down the steps and to the phone. Shen followed after him."What are you doing?" he asked."I'm going to call the pharaoh's hikari and ask him if he's seen Ryou."  
  
"Good idea Bakura," Shen said.  
  
"Shut up. It's ringing," Bakura said.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Kame Game Store, how can I help you?" Yami asked through the phone.  
  
[Great!] Bakura thought[Just what I need right now] "It's me. Where's your hikari?"  
  
"What do you want with Yugi, tomb robber?" Yami asked, rather peeved.  
  
"I need to ask him something, pharaoh. Now put him on the phone."  
  
"I'll ask him for you. What do you want?"  
  
"I need to talk to YUGI, not you pharaoh." Bakura heared Yami mummble something."What was that?" "Nothing. Let me get Yugi." Bakura mummbled curses in Egyptian.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
[Finally!] Bakura thought."Have you seen Ryou?"  
  
"No I haven't. Is something, Bakura? Do you want me and Yami to come over?" Yugi asked concerned. "Nothing is wrong. I'll handle this myself, thanks," Bakura said, slamming the phone back into it cradle.[Damn them!] he thought[Damn them all! Where the hell is Ryou?!]  
  
"He didn't know did he."  
  
Bakura whirled aroun to face Shen, forgetting he was there the whole time."No. No they didn't," Bakura sighed. Shen frowned," What do we do now?" Bakura growled, he knew who was behind this. He ran up into Ryou's room and took his deck out of the desk. He looked around and found his dagger burried in his drawer. He stomped down stairs meeting Shen on the way." Where are you going Bakura?" Shen asked concerned. "I'm going to get Ryou, your son, my hikari."  
  
"You know where he is?" Shen asked.  
  
"No. But I know who does."  
  
~*~  
  
A fist slammed into a stone wall, making a huge dent. The one who threw the punch growled, showing off their dog-like teeth. Then they threw their head back and laughed. Their raven black hair gleamed a white hue, golden eyes flashed a blood-red.  
  
"Oh how sweet this is," they laughed."It couldn't get any better."  
  
"Enjoying your revenge?" a voice asked.  
  
The raven haired figure turned to face the blonde egyptian yami."Why yes. Yes I am," the villian smirked. Yami Malik smirked back. "When does the ceremony begin?"  
  
"Soon my friend. Soon." Yami Malik smirked viciously,"Good. I can't wait to wreak havoc on the living."  
  
The villians laughed their laughter echoed off the stone walls. Sending chills down the spines of those who heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe sorry for the late update. Writer's block ^^; It's short I know, but the story is almost over XD  
  
Next Chapter: Bakura talks to the person who knows Ryou's whereabouts. Malik and his yami have another talk. And the villian once again reveals himself and part of his past. All this and more next time on Shadow's Light!  
  
R&R Onegai! 


	11. He's mine: Part 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Queen of Games:*hides* Don't hurt me! Sadly it will end in a few chapters :(  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugismpuzzle: *hands kleenex* Uh, don't cry. And sorry I'm being vague, its just how I write ^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
simarillion: Glad you like it. Sorry I had to cut your name ^^;  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami Maleci: Write the party the way you want to, just don't make me strip. Sorry I haven't read your plushie story yet, too busy writing, but I will don't worry!^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Samatha J.C: Yes they will do something horrible to Ryou But I had NOTHING to do with it!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bakuraluva: Sorry it was short, this one is too kinda. I had to check back at what happened too XD  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
joeyrules(Emily): Yes its amazing I update, ne? Glad you liked it ^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: You all should know by now 9_9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura growled at the brown haired angel. "What do you mean you don't know? Ryou could die because of this!" The angel growled back."I told you, I can't feel his energy, because of that I don't know where he is." Bakura cursed under his breath. Now he might never find his hikari, or Malik.  
  
"He could be in the Shadow Realm," the angel commented."That's the only place where I can't track him." Bakura's eyes widened and he smacked himself in the face."Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!" The angel scoffed," Because you're an idiot." She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on, ignoring Bakura's deadly glare."Let's go find,"she said. Bakura raised his eye brow and smirked."Can angels survive in the Shadow Realm?" he asked mockingly.  
  
The angel smirked,"You forget, I'm half demon, yami. Thanks to my heritage, I can live there, just like you." Bakura pouted."Good. I don't need to drag your ass out of there then."  
  
The angel rolled her eyes,"I'll probably be the one to drags your ass out." Bakura growled,"Shut up, Kara."  
  
Kara just ignored him.  
  
~*~  
  
Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.  
  
Twitch  
  
Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop  
  
Growl and Twitch  
  
DRIPDROPDRIPDROPDRIPDROP!!  
  
"GAH! DAMN FAUCET! WHY MUST YOU ANNOY ME?!"  
  
DRIPDROPDRIPDROPDRIPDROPDRIPDROP!!  
  
"I command you to stop this instant!"  
  
Drip......  
  
Smile."Sweet silence, ahh."  
  
DRIPDROPDRIPDROP  
  
"GAH!"  
  
"YAMI DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THAT FAUCET!"  
  
The ex-pharaoh lowered his hand and growled at the sink. The faucet has been dripping for two weeks. TWO WEEKS! And now its starting to get on his nerves. But he promised Yugi that he wouldn't break it, again."Stupid faucet," the yami cursed,"almost as annoying as that blasted tomb robber."  
  
Ring  
  
Yami went to the front of the house, which was the shop."I'm sorry, but we're closed. Come back tomorrow," Yami said bluntly."By tomorrow, it'll be too late." Yami's head snapped up and glared at the visitor."What do you want theif?" Bakura smirked."What? No hug?" Yami glared,"I'd rather be trapped in the puzzle for eternity." Bakura chuckled,"That could be aranged."  
  
Kara pushed Bakura aside."Behave you two."  
  
Yami stared, confused, at the girl, Bakura glared. Kara met his glare."Did you forget what we came here for, Bakara?" Bakura was ready to strangle the angel. No one calls him a baka! Kara smirked, she liked it when he got mad at his pet name. She turned to the other yami, surprised that he was still looking at her.  
  
Yami couldn't believe it. This girl was...beautiful! Short, soft, brown hair. Lovely brown eyes and a perfect figure to match! The trench coat was hiding most of her body, but Yami could she looked great. And he was starting to wish that she had worn something a bit revealing. How, just how, could she have met Bakura?! That thief didn't deserve such a beauty!  
  
Kara waved her hand infront of Yami's face."Hello? Anyone there?" Bakura took a step closer and started waving his hand infront of the yami."Do you think he died?" Bakura asked the angel. Kara shrugged and put her hands in her coat's huge pockets. She sighed and walked away from the two Egyptians.  
  
Bakura kept waving his han infront of his arch rival, but soon got bored."This store doesn't have much," he said, looking around the shop for anything worth taking,"but it'll have to do." He walked over to the counter and was about to steal the money from the cash register. A hand shot out and grabbed the thief's hand. Bakura glared at the hand.  
  
"Nice try,"Yami paused for a triumphant smirk,"Bakara."  
  
~*~  
  
Dark lavender eyes glared at the black and purple scenery. It seemed to mock him in a way. Like a constant reminder of his failure to achieve his plans. The weakness he showed by being defeated by an ancient spirit. The shame he felt when he was declared forbidden to see the world. The very same world he wanted to conquer. But no. He had failed and was exciled to this lifeless world.  
  
But that would all change soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi spat out his tea, which went all over Yami, and stared shocked at the two infront of him."Ryou and Malikb are in the Shadow Realm and Yami Malik is back?" he cried. Kara nodded. Bakura smirked as he looked at the soaked pharaoh. Yami glared back, but sighed and gave up. Kara rolled her eyes and looked at Yugi."We came here to ask for your help, Yugi. As powerful as Bakura and I are, we're not going to be able to bring back both Malik and Ryou. So we were wondering if you two would help us?"  
  
Yugi nodded and looked at his yami, who nodded back."We'll help you anyway we can." Yami nodded. Kara beamed,"Thank you." She glanced at Bakura and jabbed her elbow into his ribs when he didn't thank them. Bakura let out a small "oof" and mumbled a quick "thank you."  
  
Yugi stood up, looking defiant."Let's go now." Yami nodded."Yes. Let's leave this instant." Kara nodded. Bakura scoffed."One problem," he said. Everyone stared at him confused."What do you mean problem?" Kara asked. Bakura looked at Yugi,"He can't come. He won't be able to survive." Yami cursed."Yugi, stay here, no need to get anyone else in danger." Yugi shook his head."No. I have to go. They're my friends, I can't just sit here and do nothing when I could help save them."  
  
"You won't be of much help anyway," Bakura said. Yugi stared at him quizically,"How so?"  
  
"Face it, shorty, you won't be able to survive in the Shadow Realm. Ryou and Malik can because they've been there more than you have. So as soon as you step foot in it, you'll be too weak to move. And don't start argueing with me, or I'll have to remind you of what happened and Duelist Kingdom."  
  
Yugi frowned. He knew it, but how could he just sit here and do nothing? "How about if I stay in the puzzle? I can't get hurt if I stay in there." Bakura sent him a serious look."And what if the pharaoh is knocked unconcious? You'll be forced to have control of the body, then what? You can't defend yourself, much less breathe."  
  
Yugi 's head dropped down. Yami had his eyes closed while Bakura talked. He opened his crimson orbs and looked at his hikari."He's right. Yugi, you must stay here. And wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you." Yugi nodded, wiping away the tears with his sleeve. Yami stood up and went over to hug his hikari."Please Yugi, you must understand. It's not that I don't want you to come, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt." Yugi nodded." I know. I'm just worried about my friends." Yami stroked his hikari's hair quieting the small teen.  
  
Kara looked at the two, she knew they cared for each other almost like brothers. She looked at Bakura. His eyes were closed and his faced held no expression, but she knew he missed Ryou.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Bakura's eyes opened and looked at his rival, Kara did the same. Yugi's eyes were still a little puffy but he had stopped crying. Yami stood up, his hand held the puzzle's chains."Let's get going." Bakura stood up and walked out into the hall, Kara followed him. Yami turned to look at Yugi, who stared at the carpet. They stood in silence for a few moments before Yami sighed and started to make his way to the hall.  
  
"Yami." Yami stopped,"Yes aibou?" He could feel Yugi hesitate,"Please, come back alive with Ryou and Malik." Yami smiled."I will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Malik strolled down the stone hallway. The gray stones were lit by torches hanging from the walls. It was an exact replica of the underground tomb were he was "born". He was aware of the other yamis and the angel's plan, so he decided to greet his guest. Yami Malik smirked. //Restless now aren't we hikari?//  
  
/What are going to do to them?/  
  
//I'm going to go greet my guests. It would be very rude if no one was there to say hello//  
  
/Where's Ryou? He better be alive/  
  
//Don't worry. I am not in charge of your friend's well being//  
  
/You let that bastard watch him!/  
  
//Shadow knows what he is doing. I'm sure your friend will, how do you say it? Oh yes. Have a hell of a time//  
  
Yami Malik growled as his other self struggled against his mental restraints. The Rod glowed and Malik, if he had been outside the item, could be heard whimpering.  
  
//If you wish to live longer my dear hikari, then you will co-operate with me//  
  
/Why don't you just kill me now? Afraid you won't excist?/  
  
The Egyptian yami's eyes squinted in annoyance, Malik screamed as his restraints tightened.  
  
//Oh don't you worry my dear hikari. Your excistence will soon be taken care of//  
  
~*~  
  
Golden eyes watched as the white-haired hikari struggled against his restraints. Of course, he made sure that his escape was impossible. Even if he did escape there would be a herd of monsters outside waiting for him. Or Yami Malik. Either was ok.  
  
Shadow soon got bored and turned to examine a sketch. It was old, as old Shadow himself.  
  
It was a sketch of a young girl, a sorceress. Her robes reached down to her ankles, where goldren bands were worn. Her hair, her lovely green hair as he remembered, past her waist by just a few inches. In her arms, wrapped in blankets, was a small child. The artist even captured her look of pride as she held the child in her arms.  
  
This was the only picture he had of his past love, he despised it. He despised the child and its father the most. For the child she held wasn't his, as it should have been. He was one destined to be her love, yet her love was taken from him and never returned.  
  
And now he was getting revenge on the one who took that love from him.  
  
As they say: Revenge is sweet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: O_O You mean to tell me-  
  
Me: Yup ^^  
  
Bakura: *twitch* Why????  
  
Me: I thought it was cute =^^=  
  
Malik: _ You are pure evil....  
  
Me: I know ^^  
  
R&R!! 


	12. The Hunt

Ryou struggled against his restraints. Shadow had moved him so he was tied up against the wall instead of on the table. Ryou pulled once more but crumpled to the floor from exhaustion. He breathed heavily and tried to recuperate his energy. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and stared at the stone ceiling. For a split second, he saw Bakura in the hard stone.  
  
Brown eyes, tired and full of sorrow, began to tear up. Ryou sniffed as stared up at the cold ceiling.  
  
"Bakura, where are you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Brown eyes, cold and ruthless, stared out into the vast land of darkness. Yami's crimson eyes searched the area for attackers. Kara stretched and brought out a small dagger safely hidden in her trench coat.  
  
The hanyou looked at the white-haired yami. His eyes were burning with such emotion that it even made her worry, which is very rare for an angel. Yami turned to face his rival."Which way do we go Bakura?" Bakura grunted and took a step forward."This way," he gestured,"let's hurry. Who knows what's happened to them." Yami nodded and the three set out in search of the two hikaris.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Malik watched as his prey neared the castle, or tomb as he liked to call it. The Millenium Rod's hidden dagger flashed as the spirit held it close to his face. He smirked and licked the dagger and swore to himself that blood will stain the blade soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou opened his eyes. How long was I asleep? he thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He stopped suddenly, something was wrong. He looked at his wrist. Where was the shackle? The chains? Then he realized that he was sitting on a bed and not the cold hard floor.  
  
"How..what.....who....?" he stuttered. He looked around the room. Blue walls, posters of Duel Monsters covered the walls, and the picture. The was a picture of his family next to the bed. His father wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulders, who smiled into the camera. And there was a woman. Her white hair glowed with such beauty Ryou couldn't describe, her blue eyes were filled with joy as she hugged Ryou from behind.  
  
"Ryou-chan! Time to wake up!" a loving woman's voice called. Ryou stared at the door when he heard footsteps near it. The door opened slowly as a beautiful woman poked her head in. It was her, the woman in the picture.  
  
"Hurry and get ready sweetie. It's almost time for school," she said sweetly. Ryou gawked at the woman, who stared at him confused."What's wrong sweetie? Are you sick?" She walked over to Ryou and placed her hand on his forehead."You don't have a fever. Maybe you should stay home today."  
  
Am I dead? Is this a dream? Ryou thought. The woman smiled at Ryou."Now get dressed before the food gets cold."  
  
She walked out the door leaving the stunned hikari. Ryou stared at the doorway. That woman, he thought, how is she here?  
  
Ryou glanced at the picture and smiled."Mother...."  
  
~*~  
  
Kara growled, making the two yamis look at her."What is it?" Bakura asked. Kara pointed ahead and glared."We have company." Yami looked ahead and glared.  
  
Yami Malik was here.  
  
Bakura glared as he walked towards the evil spirit. Yami Malik smirked at the white-haired yami."Hello. Welcome to the Shadow Realm. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here." Bakura looked straight into the dark lavender eyes."Where are the hikaris?"  
  
The blonde pouted and waved his finger at the yami."Tsk. Tsk. You're supposed to say 'hi' back Bakura. Don't you have any manners?" Bakura glared."Where's Ryou and Malik?" Yami Malik smirked."Shadow has him. And last time I checked he was having fun with your little hikari."  
  
Kara's eyes widened when she heard this. Ryou couldn't be dead, she thought, Oh please God let him be ok. Bakura grabbed the blonde yami by the collar."What the hell did that bastard do to them?" Yami Malik smirked at the yami."Your's is ok, for now. I can't say the same for mine though." Bakura stared at him."What?"  
  
"Malik has just a few minutes to live. I'm the only reason he's still alive. Kill me and you'll kill him as well."  
  
Yami stepped forward and growled at the Egyptian spirit."Liar! Malik can still survive in this realm without you." Yami Malik smirked."Not when he's bleeding his heart out the cold stone floor."  
  
Silence  
  
Kara stuttered,"Y..you can't be serious......" Yami Malik smirked, his face abosutely evil."Oh but I am!" he cackled,"Malik is barely hanging on to the living world. And if you kill me now he'll die."  
  
Bakura punched the blonde yami in the face, sending him sprawling on the ground."Bastard! How dare you leave your hikari to death. Without him you would have never existed," Bakura growled through clenched teeth. Yami Malik sat there on the ground caressing his bruised cheek. His dark lavender eyes flashed as he stood up and brought his dagger to Bakura's neck.  
  
"You don't seem to understand, Spirit of the Ring," he whispered into Bakura's ear,"I don't care what happens to my light as long as I get what I want." The dagger made a thin red line across the white-haired yami's neck. A small trickle of blood oozed from the wound."And what I want is your blood," Yami Malik cackled in Bakura's ear.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou smiled as he entered his home. That's right- HIS home. He breathed in the love and warmth that had seem nothing but a memory to him.  
  
After placing his school bag and shoes in their rightfull place, he entered the kitchen. Today seemed like a blur, he thought, I can't even remeber what I did at school. He shrugged it off as he looked for his mother.  
  
She was there. Her white hair flowed down her back, her pink apron reached down to her ankles. She smiled as she noticed Ryou at the door."Hey stranger," she joked."How was your day?"  
  
"Great, mom." Warmth flooded his system as he uttered that one word."Mom" oh how he had missed saying that.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Ryou beamed as he recognized his father's voice. His mother ran into the living and embraced Shen."Oh sweetie, it's great to have you home." Shen returned the embrace."Good to be home dear." Ryou stood in the doorway watching his parents.  
  
Its great to have everyone here, he thought, Nothing could make it better.  
  
Shen smiled at his son."Hey there tiger, how 'bout you come here and give me a hug?" Ryou ran into his father's arms. His mother and father hugged him, something he hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
This was true bliss.  
  
~*~  
  
Shadow watched silently as the Bakura family embraced each other. His plan was well on its way to success.  
  
Just a little longer Ryou. Then my revenge will be fulfilled.  
  
~*~  
  
Kara rammed her dagger in Yami Malik's arm. The blonde cried out in pain and let go of Bakura. Bakura turned his body and kicked Yami Malik in the ribs. Yami came from behind and elbowed the evil spirit.  
  
Having no time to react to the attacks, Yami Malik fell to the ground. After a while the tri thought he was dead. Yami, cautiously, stepped towards the fallen yami."I think he's dead," he informed the others. Kara sighed as she put her dagger away. Bakura eyed the motionless yami, his brown eyes full of suspicion. His eyes widened as a tanned arm shot out and drag Yami to the ground. Yami yepled in surprise as his face met with the ground.  
  
"You're pathetic if you think I can be defeated that easily."  
  
Kara brought her dagger out, Bakura made the Millenium Ring glow, and Yami got up from the ground rubbin his face. Yami Malik readied his dagger and smirked at the three.  
  
"This won't be easy," Yami said.  
  
"No shit sherlock."  
  
"Don't start you two!"  
  
Yami Malik disappeared into the shadows."Where'd he go?" The trio looked around frantically for the evil spirit. Yami gasped as he pointed behind Kara."Behind you!"  
  
Light brown eyes widened in shock as the cold metal blade made its way through the angel's back. Yami Malik cackled as Kara's body hit the cold floor, her chocolate eyes now lifeless.  
  
Bakura and Yami stared in shock at motionless body. Yami Malik simply pulled the dagger out of the angel's back. He smiled as he licked the blade clean of blood."Angel blood is sweet,"he said,"almost like honey. It's quite addicting."  
  
Yami glared at the blonde yami."You bastard! How could you?" he cried. He was going to charge at him, when Bakura had stopped him."Let me go tomb robber," Yami demanded. Bakura gestured towards Kara."Look," he said simply. Yami glanced at the body and his eyes grew.  
  
~*~  
  
Shadow laughed as he watched the spirits and the angel fight. He smiled as he watched the angel's body fall to the cold ground. Everything was going precisely as he planned."Soon Bakura, you will suffer the same fate as I went through. But the pain I felt will be twice as unbearable to you." He turned to stare at his captive.  
  
Ryou was chained against the wall. Like Kara, his eyes were dead, but his heart was still beating. Shadow walked towards Ryou and stared into the dead brown eyes."Enjoy yourself, hikari. I will need your body soon."  
  
~*~  
  
Done! Yeah! XD  
  
Next time:  
  
What happens when a hanyou is about to die?  
  
//Bakura cringed as he heard the snapping of bones."Kara stop! That's enough!"//  
  
Is Malik going to make it?  
  
//Malik smiled softly at his friends."Good-bye guys. See you later."//  
  
And what about Ryou? Will Bakura save him?  
  
//Ryou cried as the yami sent blow after blow to his body."You're weak! I should've killed you when I had the chance!"//  
  
All this and more next time on Shadow's light!^^\\// *hums DBZ ending theme*  
  
R&R!! 


	13. The Begining

Yami watched as the blonde yami cackled over the dead angel's body. Kara had been stabbed in the back by Yami Malik's dagger and wasn't moving- which is a bad sign.  
  
Yami Malik sneered at the body as he licked his dagger."Now what should I do with the body? Can't just let it rot now." He turned to the other yamis."What do you think? Let her rot or no?"  
  
Yami was going to yell at the villian, when he heard Bakura chuckle. He looked curiosly at the other yami, Yami Malik mimicing his confusion."What's so funny, Bakura?" Yami Malik asked, annoyed that Bakura showed no fear.  
  
Bakura smirked at the blonde."I would be scared if I were you." Yami Malik returned the smirk."Why? Have a little plan instore for me?" he mocked.  
  
Bakura shook his head."No. But I'm sure Kara can think of something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look."  
  
Yami Malik stared at his victim. Suddenly his widened in shock, Kara was glowing! "What is this?" he yelled. Bakura gave a low chuckle."That is the true power of a demon. One that knows no mercy for their enemys."  
  
Yami Malik staggered back as huge, black, leathery wings sprouted of Kara's back. Lavender eyes watched as Kara got to her feet and growled viciously.  
  
Now, he was worried.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurai raced through the Shadow Realm looking for his sister. He had felt her power increase incredibily and was worried as to what happened. Nearby, Sekhment flew at the same speed but was searching for her charge rather than the hanyou.  
  
"We have to find them now Kurai! Who knows what could be happening!"  
  
Kurai nodded."Let's hurry then." The two flapped their wings and zoomed of into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou smiled as he heared his mother and father laugh downstairs. They had just finished dinner and, after shooing Ryou upstairs for homework, were talking amongst themselves. Ryou smiled as he was now on his last problem. Eager to join his parents, he quickly answered the question and put his homework away for tomorrow's classes.  
  
He ran out of his room and quickly desended the stairs. When he had reached the bottom something felt wrong. He shuddered at the cold feeling at the back of his neck. He entered the living room and gasped when neither of his parents were there.  
  
He ran into the kitchen only to find it empty. "Where'd they go?" he wondered out loud. Then he ran upstairs and entered their bedroom. He checked the closets, bathroom and even the basement and guest room. They weren't there. It was as if they had vanished in thin air.  
  
Ryou raced towards the front door. He turned the doorknob but it wouldn't open. He tried the back door, it was locked as well. Then he went for the windows- they wouldn't even budge!  
  
Ryou felt his heart beat quicken."What's going on? Why won't anything open?" he asked the emtpy house.  
  
"Its seems we're left alone, hikari."  
  
Ryou turned around to find Bakura standing there. Ryou smiled and ran to the other white haired boy. "Bakura! I thought I was alone here. I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
Bakura sneered at the hikari."Oh, but you are alone Ryou." Ryou cocked his head to the side."What do mean, nii-san? You're here."  
  
Bakura chuckled and disappeared. Ryou gasped and ran to where he last stood."Bakura! Bakura where are you?"  
  
Ryou yelped in surprise as he was hit with an invisible force, throwing him across the room. He looked around wildly for his attacker."What just happened?"  
  
"Are you scared hikari?" Bakura's voice taunted.  
  
"Bakura! Bakura where are you?"  
  
Ryou gasped as he felt himself being thrown across the room again. He cried out as he hit a vase. The sharps shards dug into Ryou's skin making him hiss in pain. Ryou winced as he saw blood come out of the wounds.  
  
Bakura appeared infront of Ryou, he didn't look happy. Ryou looked up at the yami with confused eyes."Bakura what's going on? Who's doing this?"  
  
Bakura continued to look down at Ryou."Bakura?" Bakura raised his hand, his eyes glowing. Ryou gasped as he levitated off the ground. Bakura gestured his arm to the side sending Ryou crashing into another wall.  
  
Ryou held his arm to his chest as sharp waves of pain coursed through his arm. Ryou watched as Bakura strode over to his broken form."Why?" he paused as he felt another wave of pain,"Why Bakura? Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Bakura picked Ryou up by the collar. Ryou whimpered as Bakura tightened his grip around his neck. "Bakura....?"  
  
"Shut up!" Bakura slapped Ryou across the face. Tears welled up in the hikari's soft brown eyes."Look at you! Pathetic! How in the name of Ra did I get stuck with someone as worthless as you?"  
  
"W-Worthless...?"  
  
"Even the pharaoh's hikari is stronger than you. Atleast he knows not to cry when you get hit!"  
  
Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes. They were cold and hard- Ryou had never seem them like this before. Ryou was soon slapped again by Bakura."Who gave you permission to look at me?" Ryou sniffled."Well? Answer me!"  
  
"No one."  
  
"No one what?" Bakura spat.  
  
Ryou looked down at the floor. Then that's when it hit him. All his memories- the beatings, the pain, all the torment he felt- suddenly came back to him. Ryou tears came back. Now he remebered.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No one..master."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Malik staggered back as another shockwave emitted from Kara. He glared the hanyou- who was now changing into her demon form. Why didn't Shadow tell me about this?, he thought angrily. That bastard! He probably wanted me dead so I couldn't interfer with his plans.  
  
He gripped the dagger in his hands. We'll just have to see about that, he smirked as he saw Kara rise to her feet.  
  
Yami watched as the innocent, sweet girl he had come to know, turn into a blood thirsty demon. He glanced at Bakura and was shocked to see the yami smiling. He turned his attention back to the display of power infront him. I'll deal with the tomb robber later, he thought.  
  
Bakura noticed Yami's stare. He didn't care really, he was just excited to see Kara's power. He was going to ask the pharaoh something when he heard Kara's evil laugh. He grinned. This is it! he thought, excitement building in side him.  
  
Kara stood on her feet, her black, leathery wings spread out of her back to their full wing span. Her hair, usually down, had spiked slightly- giving her an evil look. She ran her tongue across her newly sharpened fangs. She clentched and unclentched her hands- careful of her claws. She grinned and gave out a bone chilling laugh.  
  
"This is great!," she cried out."I haven't felt like this in a millenia!" She reached out to her wings, brushing the leather with her fingers softly. She gave a low chuckle."Oh, how fun!" She turned towards Yami Malik."Thank you. If it hadn't been for you, I would have never transformed," her wings spread out again, small spikes at the tips glistened in the dark."Let me return the favor."  
  
Before he could ready himself, Kara had already stabbed him the the stomache. He fell to his knees holding his stomache. Kara shadowed over him, looking fascinated at her blood stained hand."I had forgotten how warm blood is." She licked her hand, making a disgusted face as the taste set in her mouth."How horrible!" she gagged,"This blood is practicly poison compared to mine." She sneered at the yami- still holding his bleeding stomache. "You must really be evil to have blood this tainted."  
  
She strode over to the yami and kneeled down in front of him. She cupped his face in her hand and forced him to look at her."How sad. And here I thought you were going to be a challenge."  
  
She raised her dagger above her head and plunged it into her victim."What?" Kara noticed that Yami Malik had disappeared! She looked around franticaly for the yami. "Where is he?"  
  
"I hope that wasn't all you had."  
  
Kara gasped as she felt the Millenium Rod's cold dagger across her neck."Because if it was, then you have no chance of beating me."  
  
Kara shivered as the cold blade slid back and forth across her neck. Her wings shook giving away the fact that she was nervous. Yami Malik laughed."Now, I'll be able to get rid of you and Bakura's little hikari." Kara felt his breathe as he whispered into her ear"Or is he something else to Bakura?" Kara's eyes widened."How..?"  
  
"I have my ways," the yami said smugly.  
  
"And now," he lifted the dagger above Kara's head,"time to get rid of you." Kara shut her eyes.  
  
I'm sorry Ryou. Please forgive me.  
  
"Kara!"  
  
The hanyou looked up- a huge smile spread cross her face."Kurai!" Yami Malik frowned,"Another hanyou to kill. No matter, more fun for me."  
  
"Kurai get out of here now! Go save Ryou!"  
  
"That your job, Kara. Plus, I'm here to save you!"  
  
"What? Baka! Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"I'll get out of here when I want to Kara!"  
  
The fight raged on between the siblings. Everyone who watched-Yami Malik, Yami Bakura and Sekhment- sweatdropped. Yami Malik growled in anoyance."That's it! I'm killing you right now!"  
  
Kurai gasped,"Kara! No!" He grabbed a small dagger out of nowhere and threw it at Yami Malik's hand. It hit it's target and went straight threw the bone. Yami Malik cried out in pain and released Kara. Kara ran to her brother and embraced him.(AN:Awww)  
  
"Nice shot!" Kara commented. Kurai blushed."Thanks sis." Kurai gave her brother an evil look."Let's finish this bastard off and go save Ryou." Kurai smirked at his sister."You read my mind."  
  
Yami Malik held his bleeding hand, failing to notice the twins' rising energy. He growled and turned to face the siblings, but gasped at what he saw.  
  
Kurai and Kara had a strange aura surrounding them. Kurai's was bark while her bother's was white. The twins held their hands away from their bodies. Spheres of energy ormed in their hands. Yami Malik scoffed,"Do you really think that your pathetic attacks will kill me? Idiots. I'm immortal! I can't be destroyed!"  
  
Kara laughed."No one is immortal. Everyone can die- and that includes you." Kurai smirked."And our attacks aren't pathetic. Both heaven and hell fear us and our powers." Yami Malik sneered at the twins."Then why be good? Both of you have demon power, why be controlled by good?"  
  
The twins eyes flashed. They raised they arms and let loose the energy spheres.  
  
"Because we do."  
  
The spheres hit the yami- destroying him into complete oblivion.  
  
~*~  
  
Kami-sama! I'm so sorry you guys! I know its been forever since I last updated. I'm really really reallyx10 sorry!  
  
R&R Onegai 


End file.
